Te presento a mi amante
by Awase Kagami Ayumi
Summary: Sasuke esta casado con Karin con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Konoha se encuentra con sakura ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de el y ocultar lo que siente ó aceptar ser su amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de Cinthia swan ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia swan **

**Sakura POV**

No imagine que mi vida fuera a cambiar con una simple clase de literatura. Pero ahí estaba el, mi Dios griego personal. Cabello negro azabache totalmente despeinado y _sexy_, ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel pálida, de cuerpo musculoso que se dejaba notar a través de su camisa azul.

Quien diría que meses después me convertiría en _esto_. Pero... ¿acaso me importaba? Al principio si, me importaba el que dirán, me importaba _ella_, aunque no fuera la esposa perfecta no me gustaba hacerle _esto_. Me importaba mi dignidad como mujer, yo era la _otra_, la amante.

Amante. Palabra hermosa. Según el diccionario: persona que ama. Según nuestra sociedad: persona que mantiene relaciones con otra persona casada. En mi preferencia esta la primer definición. Pero la segunda es la que me marcaba. Pocas personas lo sabían. Y sabía que no me juzgaban.

Pero el día que ella se entere. ¿Que pasara? ¿Será como siempre? Las estadísticas, psicólogos, encuesta, programas de televisión y otros medios siempre manifiestan que el hombre cuando tiene que decidirse se queda con la esposa. Será ahí cuando me derrumbe por completo.

**Sasuke POV**

¿Infierno? Si me preguntan es sinónimo de matrimonio.

Pero no, no piensen que soy el tipo de hombre que piensa que al casarse pierde la mitad de su vida. Al contrario, si en algo creo es en el matrimonio, por eso me case con Karin. ¿Enamorado? Buena pregunta, al inicio creí que si, que la amaba. Por algo me case. Pero ahora que la conozco a ella se que mi sentimiento por Karin jamás ha sido amor.

Y el poco cariño que había lo mato en cuanto nos casamos. Viajes, compras, manicure, pedicure, joyas, amigas, fiestas, en eso se convirtió la vida de karin al casarse conmigo. Antes de eso era dulce, cariñosa, se podía decir que me amaba. Pero a solo 6 meses de estar casados la situación era así: varios ceros disminuían en mi cuenta de banco, 4 viajes, 2 a Europa y 2 a las playas del caribe... sin mí. Noches de pasión: una, la noche de bodas, no me deja tocarla las pocas veces que esta en casa. Y la verdad ahora no me apetece hacerlo

Desde que la conocí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con _mi esposa_. Solo me interesa ir a la universidad y verla, perderme en sus ojos jade y aspirar ese olor a ceresa que despide su sedoso cabello. Pero ya no quiero verla por momentos, quiero tenerla conmigo para siempre. Sin embargo no me puedo separar de karin no después de mi estupidez.

**Qué opinan? ¿Desean saber más de esta historia?**

**Les aseguro que es fenomenal.**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**Cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de Cinthia swan ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia swan **

**Capitulo1: Falta de Respeto**

**Sakura POV **

Primer día de clases en la nueva universidad de konoha. Así es, seriamos la primera generación de la recién inaugurada universidad. Esa idea me gustaba, los mismos compañeros, sin la necesidad de hacer nuevas amistades lo cual, no era mi especialidad.

Konoha no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, pero aquí estaba mi familia, haruka mi padre y itachi mi hermano mayor y nuevo entrenador de fútbol de la universidad. Mi madre había fallecido hace unos años cuando aun vivíamos en Arizona, así que cuando falleció tuve que venir a konoha . Aun no me gustaba, pero me había acostumbrado.

Salí de ducharme y tome unos jeans negros y una blusa morada de cuello alto y manga larga, el frío era insoportable, tome mis guantes y mochila y baje a la cocina. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, era el jefe de policía y siempre se iba antes que nosotros. Me dispuse a preparar unos waffles para el desayuno.

Mientras cortaba unas fresas escuche unos golpes en las escaleras, ahí venia el, mi gran hermano mayor.

—Buenos días enana —saludo mi hermano mientras se sentaba en la silla—, ¿lista para tu primer día?

—Si, siento que será como estar en el instituto, las mismas caras pero clases con más dificultad ¿y tú? ¿Listo para romper corazones?

—Estoy acostumbrado —dijo con suficiencia.

—Claro, en cuanto supieron que mi musculoso hermano seria el entrenador de la universidad, todas las chicas del instituto me pidieron tu número y tú e-mail.

—Lo siento, se que no te gusta ser el centro de atención pero nadie se resiste al sexy

itachi.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a desayunar mientras hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia. No me mudaría a la universidad puesto que aun no estaban los dormitorios. Además seria una tontería con mi casa a solo 20 minutos en auto y a 35 en mi viejo Chevy. Por eso no tenia caso discutir con Itachi, iríamos en su Jeep ya que nunca se subía a mi auto. Decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y gasolina.

Termine de lavar los platos del desayuno y cerré la puerta con llave. Itachi ya me esperaba en el Jeep, me ayudo a subir puesto que las llantas me llegaban a la cintura, no por algo me llamaba enana.

Y ahí estábamos camino a la universidad donde estudiaría literatura, quería ser escritora. Tenia algunos cuadernos con historias de mi invención, solo Ángela mi mejor amiga los había leído y decía que eran buenos, algo cursis, pero buenos. Ese era mi género, el romanticismo, tal vez por que me gustaba fantasear con encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul, pero estaba claro que no era una princesa, lo cual me dificultaba mas las cosas.

No era fea, mi autoestima no estaba tan abajo, solo sabía que había chicas hermosas en konoha que era un pueblo pequeño, así que fuera de el tenia menos posibilidades. Soy pelirosa, mis ojos verdes jade , piel pálida, delgada pero sin figura de modelo, además ellos… las prefieren rubias.

Reí ante mi pensamiento y Itachi me miro con detenimiento.

— ¿Tus waffles los acompañaste con fresas o con hongos alucinógenos? —pregunto con un dejo de preocupación nada creíble.

—Calla, solo soy una chica alegre.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un auto detrás de nosotros, enseguida nos rebasó un Volvo plateado que en segundos desapareció por el camino.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Vas a casi 100 kilómetros y aun así se desespera, creí que tú manejabas como loco.

—No te metas con mi manera de manejar.

—No me meto con eso, solo aprecio mi vida.

—Por eso manejas el auto de los Picapiedra a 10 por hora —ahí iba de nuevo a burlarse de mi señor auto. Lo ignore y seguimos en silencio hasta la universidad.

**Sasuke POV**

—Hinata quieres bajar de una vez —le grite por quinta vez a mi hermana.

—Deja de gritarme —hablo apareciendo por las escaleras— se ve que no eres mujer, es mi primer día de clases, debo dar una buena impresión.

—No se por que no te quedaste en Italia —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por que mi hermano mayor, el ogro de la familia me extrañaba, además debo protegerte de la bruja.

— ¡Hinata! Te he dicho que no llames así a Karin.

Su risa melodiosa inundo la casa.

—Yo no dije nada de Karin , ves tu también sabes que es una bruja. Por cierto, no la he visto desde que regrese.

—No esta en konoha

— ¿Otra vez se fue?

—No le gusta vivir aquí, y yo la estoy obligando

—Ay ¿y tú le crees? antes de conocerte vivía aquí, pero claro como ya tiene dinero pues ya quiere vivir en Paris.

—Hinata …

—No lo ves Sasuke, tienen solo unos meses de casados y es la tercera vez que se va de vacaciones sin ti, en este momento deberían estar juntos, mirándose con ojos en forma de corazón y campanitas sonando a su alrededor, si esto es ahora de recién casado que será cuando tengan 20 años de matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo es que guardas tanto aire en ese cuerpecito para decir tantas tonterías?

—No son tonterías y lo sabes, pero haya tu, cuando estés viejo y arrugado y ella siga pareciendo de 20, ahí te darás cuanta de que es una bruja, o que se hizo varias operaciones, claro tengo la esperanza de que para ese entonces ya no estén juntos, y ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde por tu culpa —empezó a dar saltitos mientras salíamos de la casa— estoy tan emocionada, hoy será un gran día para ambos, lo se, lo presiento.

Y ahí estaba Madame Hinata , la psíquica de konoha, lo increíble es que aunque me burle muchas cosas resultan ser ciertas, pero hoy seguro se equivocaba, mi día resultaría grandioso si mi esposa regresara a casa.

Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el camino a la universidad, tenía mi primer clase a las 8 de la mañana y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos. Si mi hermana no insistiera en ir a la escuela al último grito de la moda.

Este día empezaba a ejercer como maestro de literatura en la nueva universidad, era mi pasión y claro también la música, me encantaba sentarme frente al piano y componer, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago, me falta inspiración y deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías ir mas despacio? —dijo mi hermana con las uñas clavadas en el asiento

—Si te hubieras apurado, no iríamos tarde

—No vamos tarde, tengo clase a las nueve.

—Y yo empiezo a las 8 y faltan 5 minutos así que calla y sujétate fuerte.

—Wow, ya viste ese Jeep, es enorme

—Si, pero muy lento

Toque el claxon pero el Jeep no se movía así que hábilmente me las arregle para rebasarlo y llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

—Espero en mi cumpleaños un hermoso Porshe amarillo para evitar poner mi vida en peligro contigo.

—Y yo espero que tengas dinero para que te lo compres, sabes que fugaku jamás te lo comprara.

—Pero tu si, nos vemos en la casa —dijo cuando baje del auto— hoy me iré con unas amigas

—Pero si no conoces a nadie —le dije sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Pero conoceré hoy a mis mejores amigas —me saco la lengua de forma infantil y empezó a caminar mientras yo la seguía, sin embrago cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campus me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro en el auto y regrese por el.

Entonces vi el Jeep que minutos antes había rebasado estacionado junto a mi Volvo, de el salio un hombre fornido y alto, grito algo intangible por la lejanía a la que aun me encontraba y se río, entonces se alejo del auto. Quizás estaba loco y hablaba solo.

Llegue a mi auto y saque mi libro, cuando cerré la puerta escuche que alguien se quejaba, gire para mirar a una chica en el suelo al lado del Jeep.

—Estúpido hermano mayor bueno para nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunte acercándome un poco, entonces levanto la vista y ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto mirándome a través de sus ojos verde, al cabello del mismo color le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y hombros.

—S… si, gracias —me miro a los ojos y su rostro cambio a un tono rojizo que la hizo verse adorable, mordió su labio inferior y después miro mi auto— ¿es tuyo?

—Si

—Ah, bien, solo me preguntaba quien manejaba como loco por las calles tranquilas de konoha

—Ah, —sonreí ante su comentario— ¿así que manejo como loco?

—Bastante, en serio deberías mejorar tu forma estúpida de manejar, podrías lastimar a alguien.

Seguí sonriendo, definitivamente esta chica no sabia que yo seria maestro.

— ¿Estudiaras aquí? —pregunte

— No, solo vine a estacionar el auto para irme caminando a Seattle —aun siendo sarcástica, era adorable— claro que estudiare aquí

— ¿Qué estudias? —dije viendo el libro que sostenía en las manos con el titulo _"¿Qué es la literatura?"_

— ¿Te importa?

— ¿Sabes algo? —espere, pero no contesto— no deberías hablarme así.

— No debería, pero lo hago, ahora si me permites pasar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.

—Adelante —me hice a un lado para que pasara, al hacerlo el aroma a cerezas de su cabello me lleno por completo, camine detrás de ella, ese aroma me embriago y quería seguir disfrutándolo.

**Sakura POV**

¿Me venia siguiendo? No, eso era imposible, simplemente era el único camino para ingresar al campus desde el estacionamiento. Seguro se venia burlando de mi torpe caminar y la caída del Jeep.

Me ordene a mi misma tranquilizarme, no sabia por que pero mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quizás si lo sabia, había sido el verme reflejada en esos hermosos ojos negros y haber contemplado con los míos al ser mas perfecto del planeta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y cuando entre al campus me di cuenta de que ya no me seguía, me tranquilice y busque mi salón, primer clase: literatura. rápidamente encontré el salón y visualice a Temari quien estudiaría conmigo. Camine para sentarme junto a ella pero Sasori Akasuna no me impidió el paso. Momento… dije Sasori Akasuna no. ¿Que demonios hacia Mike en clase de literatura?

—Hola Sakura , que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí

—Ah, si, —suspire— Sasori, no sabia que te gustara la literatura.

—Ah claro, nunca lo comente, pero me encanta, he leído todos los libros de Beethoven, son fascinantes

¿Beethoven? ¿Acaso Sasori era estúpido? Si, lo era. No sabia si enojarme por confundir a Beethoven con un escritor o reírme por su estupidez.

—Nos vemos luego Sasori, y… tendrás que prestarme esos libros

Reí en cuanto me aleje para que no se diera cuenta y me senté al lado de Temari.

—Es un tonto —Temari también reía

—Es sorprendente su grado de estupidez, no solo con la confusión de un músico con un escritor, sino además estudiar algo que es obvio no le gusta para…

—Estar cerca de ti —termino Temari por mi, sentí un escalofrió e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por confusión cuando vi entrar al mismo chico del estacionamiento, pero en vez de buscar un lugar como todo alumno, se dirigió al escritorio del maestro.

—Oh por todos los cielos —dijo Temari— ¿será el profesor? Se ve muy joven

—Espero… que no sea el profesor —susurre, levanto la mirada y llamo la atención de los alumnos y entonces me miro, sonrió con soberbia pero aun así era una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenos días, soy su maestro de literatura, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —hermoso hombre, hermoso nombre pensé— se lo que están pensando, que soy muy joven para ser maestro y si, soy joven, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me falten al respeto.

—Yo le faltaría el respeto encantada —dijo una chica a la cual no conocía detrás de mi, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que Shikamaru me perdone si esta noche tengo fantasías con mi profesor —dijo Temari a la cual vi como si no reconociera. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi amiga en las vacaciones? era incluso mas tímida que yo— lo siento Sakura, es que míralo.

Lo mire y lo escuche pero sin prestar atención, oía su voz aterciopelada como una melodía de fondo a sus movimientos perfectos mientras explicaba algo que jamás entendí. Hasta que al lado mío Temari me dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te habla el profesor —dirigí la mirada hacia el quien me miraba de forma burlona.

—Señorita…

—Haruno —respondí

—Bien señorita Haruno, respóndame lo que le pregunte

¿Y que demonios había preguntado? Mire a Temari suplicante pero ella se encogió de hombros y miro al frente.

—No estaba prestando atención Haruno —no era una pregunta— la próxima se sale de la clase.

Mi boca se formo en una gran O ¿Qué pretendía? Vengarse por que lo grosera que había sido, este seria un semestre muy largo. No, momento, yo no sabia que era profesor, debió habérmelo dicho. Una disculpa lo arreglaría todo.

No, no me iba a disculpar, si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

La clase transcurrió sin mas preguntas y prestando atención, o intentándolo y es que simplemente sus ojos, su cabello y el cuerpo bien formado debajo de la camisa azul me distraían de sus palabras.

La clase finalizo y el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco. Tome mis cosas y las guarde, me encamine hacia la puerta pero al pasar por su escritorio me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire, me recordé volver a respirar y seguí caminado cuando me llamo.

—Señorita Haruno, tenemos que hablar.

Me gire y estaba ahora medio sentado en el escritorio, con un pie apoyado en al piso. Dios, eran tan sexy… pero era mi maestro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de Cinthia Swan ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento ami amante**

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos y Viejos Amigos**

**Sasuke POV**

No se por que, pero después de haberla visto sonrojar en el estacionamiento quise verla de la misma forma y lo logre al sorprenderla distraída y llamarla la atención. Quizás fui un poco duro al decirle que la próxima la sacaría de la clase, cosa que no haría, no podía prescindir de su presencia ¿Por qué? No lo se.

Di por terminada la clase y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras disimuladamente la veía tomar su cosas y guardarlas en su mochila, para salir del salón tenia que pasar frente a mi y cuando lo hizo le sonreí de una manera que según Alice hacia derretir a cualquier mujer. Note un leve sonrojo de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Me levante para sentarme de nuevo, esta vez en el escritorio y la llame.

—Señorita Haruno, tenemos que hablar.

Se giro y note en sus ojos vergüenza y algo mas que no pude distinguir.

— ¿Te habrás dado cuenta que lo de esta mañana estuvo mal? —con el salón vació me tome la libertad de tutearla.

—S… si —contesto bajando la mirada al suelo— pero yo no sabia que tu eras… que usted era maestro

— ¿Y así eres de grosera con todas las personas que no son docentes?

—No, lo de esta mañana… es que… —nerviosa se miraba aun mas linda— tu… agh… su forma de conducir me puso nerviosa y cuando me caí —ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor— pensé que se estaba burlando y entonces…

—Esta bien —la interrumpí, no quería hacérselo mas difícil— yo debí decirte que seria tu maestro.

— ¡Claro, pero preferiste que pasara la peor vergüenza de mi vida insultando a un maestro! —me miro con un dejo de rabia en sus ojos.

—Hagamos un trato —OK, me acababa de gritar de nuevo y de tutearme, ¿pero acaso me importaba?— empecemos de cero señorita Haruno, haré de cuenta que lo de esta mañana no paso.

— ¿No habrá castigo? —pregunto sorprendida

— No, pero si vuelves a gritarme de esa forma entonces si lo habrá ¿hecho?

—Hamm… si bueno, entonces, no pensaba hacerlo pero… entonces te… le ofrezco una disculpa por haberte… haberle dicho que su manera de conducir era estúpida… aunque lo sea… digo…

Reí por su nerviosismo.

—Así déjalo Haruno, ve a tu próxima clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—Gracias… con permiso.

Giro sobre sus talones aun con la vista hacia el suelo, lo cual me privo de ver sus ojos, pero aun así la confusión y la pena bailaban en el aire. Salio del salón casi corriendo lo cual la hizo tropezarse con una de las patas de la mesa junto a la puerta, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Corrí hasta su lado para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando llegue ya estaba de pie, así que tome su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, esto es muy común en mi día a día —levanto la mirada para toparse con la mía y se sonrojo de nuevo, vaya que lo hacia constantemente— me voy a clases

—Tu mochila…

—Ah si, adiós.

Me quito la mochila de las manos y camino con precaución, la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí entre la multitud. Escuche el aviso de nuevo mensaje en mi celular, me acerque al escritorio para tomar mis cosas y leí el mensaje.

_Amor mío es una lastima que no estés aquí, todo es hermoso por eso te aviso que me quedare un par de semanas mas, llego a principios de septiembre te amo._

_Karin _

Demonios. Ahora no serian dos semanas sin mi esposa, seria un largo mes en el que Hinata no dejaría de insultarla y además sin poder verla.

**Sakura POV**

Estúpido profesor con cara de ángel. OK, no me puso ningún castigo, el cual tampoco me merecía, pero ha hecho que me sonroje más de tres veces en menos de dos horas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentía el corazón palpitando a velocidad inusual, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

Me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara para ver si así bajaba un poco el sonrojo que ahora parecía permanente gracias a Sasuke… no, tenia que ser un poco mas educada… al profesor Uchiha, si, eso. Era increíble, en mis años en el instituto jamás supe como se llamaba el señor Hatake, es mas apenas recordaba como se llamaba Akasuna, pero con Sasuke fue distinto. Dijo su nombre y este entro para quedarse en mi consiente y subconsciente.

El baño estaba vació, seguro la siguiente clase ya había empezado, así que si iba a llegar tarde por que no tomarme unos segundos mas. Deje mi mochila y fui hacia el lavabo, deje que el agua fría casi helada tocara mis manos y después la lleve a mi rostro, repetí lo mismo unas dos o tres veces mas. Cuando abrí los ojos una chica me extendía algunas toallas de papel, tenía una sonrisa de duendecillo en sus labios y me miraba a través del espejo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me dedico una sonrisa aun más grande, su voz era dulce y parecía estar cantando en vez de hablar.

—Eh… ¿eres nueva? —no es que conociera por nombre y apellido a los 357 alumnos del instituto, pero un rostro como el de ella, tan perfecto y suave, sus ojos negros y esa sonrisa traviesa seria fácil de recordar, sin contar con el cabello corto cuyas puntas apuntaban en diferentes direcciones.

—Si y no, acabo de llegar a Italia, pero nací aquí en Konoha, soy Hinata Uchiha— me extendió la mano manteniendo la misma sonrisa la cual le devolví mientras le daba la mano. Un momento… ¿Uchiha?

— ¿Eres algo de Sa… del profesor Uchiha?

—OH si, es mi hermano mayor, ¿ya lo conociste?

—Si, acabo de tener clase con el, tienen los mismos ojos —el mismo color negro, aunque Sasuke tenia una mirada mas fuerte e impactante.

—Si, el mismo color, pero los míos son más lindos —su melódica risa invadió el baño

—Bueno Hinata ha sido un gusto pero tengo que ir a clase…

—OH si, yo también pero no encuentro el salón de Español

—Yo también voy a Español, si quieres podemos buscar juntas por que yo tampoco se donde esta

—Si —chillo— no se por que pero creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah si, me llamo Sakura Haruno, pero Saku esta bien.

— ¿Saku? Le haces honor a tu cabello, eres muy linda

—No, no creo —me sonroje y tome mis cosas y salimos del baño.

— ¿No crees que eres bonita?

— ¿Qué carrera estudias? —evadí su pregunta con otra, no me gustaba hablar de mi físico, no era algo discutible, ¿Cómo me iba a ver bonita caminando junto a alguien como Hinata?

—Diseño de modas, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa, zapatos, accesorios, vestir y desvestir, Hamm desvestir en el buen sentido de la palabra —se río y yo junto con ella ante su aclaración, parecía demasiado fácil hablar con ella— ¿y tu?

—Literatura, quiero ser escritora

—OH fantástico, ¿has escrito algo?

—No —mentí— pero tengo muchas ideas, y tal vez me anime ahora que de lleno estudiare lo que me gusta.

—Eso me gusta, tener una amiga escritora —me sonrió con sinceridad, era distinto, cuando conocí a Temari me resulto algo difícil entablar una amistad puesto que ella era tímida y yo también, con Jessica, bueno ella no era una amiga, era mas una compañera, pero con Hinata la palabras fluían, al igual que las sonrisas sinceras, me agradaba.

—Creo que es este —señale la puerta del salón y Hinata la abrió, espere encontrarme con algún maestro con cara de disgusto por el retraso de mas de 15 minutos, y ya tenia bastante con maestros molestos por el día de hoy, en vez de eso encontramos el salón lleno de murmullos y sin profesor.

—Parece que no ha llegado, tuvimos suerte, allá hay dos asientos, ven.

Seguí a Hinata pero mi mirada se detuvo en un chico rubio y musculoso sentado en una esquina del salón leyendo un libro aparentemente sobre la Guerra fría. No podía ser el, ¿o si? Deje mis cosas junto al asiento de Hinata y camine hasta ese chico.

— ¿Naruto? —lo llame y alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, era el, me sonrió y dejo su libro para levantarse entonces lo abrace— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos acabamos de mudar Saku, hace apenas unos días

— ¿Y no me avisaron? —le fruncí el ceño aparentando estar enojada, cosa que con el era imposible.

—No, bueno es que llegamos apenas ayer y Ino quería darte una sorpresa, íbamos a ir a tu casa al terminar la escuela.

— ¡O no importa, vaya que me han dado una sorpresa! —me lancé para abrazarlo de nuevo.

Naruto y Ino eran hermanos gemelos, los conocí en Phoenix desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Ino era esa amiga con la que podías hablar de todo y siempre te escuchaba, además podía confesarle un asesinato y estar segura de que el secreto estaría bien guardado. Naruto era ese amigo protector, el cual me ahuyento varios pretendientes y hasta ahora no me canso de agradecerle. También era bueno escuchando mis problemas y demás, siempre con un buen consejo que dar. Sin embargo cuando mamá murió y me mude a Konoha los deje atrás, junto con el sol.

Hinata se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención. vi. como le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Naruto pero también la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, el la miraba de la misma forma.

—Lo siento, Naruto ella es Hinata Uchiha, Hinata el es Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo —sonreí ante mi presentación pero ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención. Parecían elevarse en su propia nube.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —escuche decir a Hinata con una voz llena de dulzura y a la vez de reproche.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió Naruto y entonces yo no entendía nada.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunte confundida

—No —contesto Hinata— pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Naruto le sonrió con una alegría sin igual, parecía estar viendo el sol por primera vez. Extendió su mano para tocar la de Hinata mientras no despegaban la mirada uno del otro.

—No deberías decir que soy tu mejor amigo Saku. ¿Qué dirá Neji? —pregunto Naruto rompiendo contacto visual con Hinata, mas no el físico, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Hace meses que no veo a Neji —conteste

—Eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Qué paso? —aunque Naruto no lo conocía en persona, por medio de mensajes el y Ino sabían que Neji era mi mejor amigo en Konoha.

—Me… me confeso… —me sonroje, pero a pesar de que miraba hacia el suelo Naruto pareció notarlo.

—Ah entiendo, ¿y tu no sientes lo mismo por el? —definitivamente Naruto me conocía muy bien— después de todo hablabas maravillas de el.

—Si, maravillas como amigo, como algo mas no, y el prefirió alejarse y creo que fue lo mejor, aunque lo extraño —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no las deja salir, sentí una mano delgada que subió mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, el encontrara a la mujer indicada y no eres tu, mientras que tu hallarás a tu príncipe azul pronto, así como yo encontré al mío —entonces Hinata miro a Naruto.

—No creo que eso ocurra pronto —proteste.

—Nunca apuestes contra mí, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

Esto me parecía realmente extraño, como habían cruzado un par de palabras las cuales sigo sin entender y de pronto era su príncipe azul y Naruto no la contradecía, al contrario, con esa sonrisa parecía estar de acuerdo con ella en todo.

La profesora de español no se presento, así que tuvimos lo que restaba de la hora para ponernos al día entre Naruto y yo, y además conocer mejor a Hinata. Se notaba por que quería estudiar diseño de modas, su pasatiempo favorito era salir de compras, también supe que vestía a su mamá y a veces a su hermano, el único que se rebelaba ante sus experimentos con la ropa era su papá.

Naruto estudiaría psicología, y claro eso se le notaba desde que teníamos 5 años. Por muy raro que parezca, el y Hinata jamás se soltaron la mano y esas miradas que se echaban realmente me ponían nerviosa. Al parecer me había perdido de algo.

Seguimos con nuestras clases quedando para comer juntos lo cual sucedió sin encontrarme siquiera con Ino, revise mesa por mesa la cafetería y ni rastro de mi hermosa y rubia amiga. Naruto le mando varios mensajes de texto pero tampoco respondió.

Continuamos con nuestras clases, pero yo seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mis amigos y por que no… también pensaba en mi nuevo profesor de literatura, se había portado muy bien conmigo, cualquier otro me habría castigado, pero el no, al contrario se había portado amable y tan solo recordar sus ojos y esa sonrisa torcida me volví a sonrojar mientras suspiraba fuertemente lo que hizo que todo el salón me mirara, incluso la maestra.

**Sasuke POV**

Al terminar con mi ultima clase, tome mis cosas y fui hasta mi amado Volvo. Esta vez junto al Jeep estaba el mismo chico corpulento de esta mañana, sin embargo mientras me acercaba note que me parecía conocido.

— ¿Sasuke? —Pregunto y entonces lo reconocí, era Itachi Haruno, mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad de Dartmouth—. ¡Sasu eres tú!

—Itachi, nos vemos después de algunos años y lo primero que haces es llamarme así —le conteste fríamente, odiaba esa maldita abreviación de mi nombre.

— Oh vamos, era solo para comprobar que eras tu —se río de una forma que seguro todo el campus lo había escuchado— mira donde te vine a encontrar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy maestro de literatura

— ¿En serio? Yo soy el entrenador de fútbol, ¿se nota? —dijo mientras alzaba los brazos alardeando de sus musculosos, rodé los ojos—. ¿Envidia?

—Seguro…

—Sasuke …

La voz de mi hermana me interrumpió, venia acompañada de otras tres personas, una de ellas la chica de esta mañana de la cual solo conocía el apellido… Haruno. Entonces todo encajo, esta mañana ella había bajado del Jeep al igual que Itachi, y ambos se apellidaban Haruno, esa chica era la hermana menor de la cual Itachi siempre presumía.

Los otros dos, caminaban a su lado, la chica le tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros y el chico junto a mi hermana de la mano de ella. Un momento… ¿venia de la mano de mi hermana?

—Decidí que mejor si me voy contigo hermanito —hablo Hinata quien se dio cuenta de que miraba su mano entrelazada con la de ese chico y rápidamente la soltó— he invitado a comer a mis dos nuevas amigas y a…Naruto.

Note como mi hermana se ruborizaba un poco al mencionar al rubio.

—Entonces tu nos guías a casa —Hinata siguió hablando como si nada— mira el es Naruto Uzumaki, y ellas Ino Uzumaki, hermana de Naruto y Sakura Haruno

— ¡Enana! Por fin apareces, tengo hambre y tu no te dejas ver, pensé que algún alumno te había pisado —estallo en carcajadas mientras Saku «quien tenia un nombre hermoso como ella» lo miraba molesta.

— ¿Tienes que llamarme así enfrente de todos?

—No tiene caso llamarte de otra forma, todos saben que eres bajita, o puedo pensar algunos apodos nuevos para tus otros defectos, como distraída, o tus dos pies izquierdos.

— ¡Basta Itachi! —grito Saku roja del coraje.

—Ok, Sasuke te presento a mi hermana consentida Sakura.

—Soy la única hermana, y además… —titubeo un poco, se acerco a su hermano y me miro para bajar la vista de nuevo al piso mordiéndose el labio— ya conozco a Sa… al profesor Uchiha. Pero tú ¿de donde lo conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la universidad —conteste yo.

—Perfecto —chillo mi hermana a mi lado— entonces ya que todos nos conocemos por que no nos vamos a comer.

—Ino y yo te seguimos en mi auto.

—Si, allá nos vemos —mi hermana le guiño un ojo al rubio, esto empezaba a desagradarme.

—Bien, ya que insistes pequeño duende, vamos a comer, espero que tengas bastante comida.

—Y lo dice en serio, come como oso en engorda —confesé recordando la capacidad para alimentarse de mi amigo.

—Me llamaste duende… —Hinata golpeaba el suelo con un pie— ¡me gusta!

Y empezaron los saltitos característicos del entusiasmo de mi hermana, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Me agrada tu hermana enana.

—Te la cambio —dije sin pensar lo que mis palabras significaban.

—Trato hecho —itachi abrazo por los hombros a mi hermana y literalmente me aventó a su hermana, la cual sostuve con un brazo por la cintura y la otra sobre su mano. En ese instante sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y ella retiro la mano inmediatamente, pero yo no quite la mano de su cintura.

—Lo siento —murmure

—Es… esta bien… —contesto ella sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Te tomas muy a pecho las cosas ¿no? —pregunto Itachi quien retiro mi mano de la pequeña cintura de su hermana.

—Nunca apuestes contra mi Saku —le dijo mi hermana a Saku mientras se reía y me guiñaba un ojo, no entendí lo que quiso decir pero Saku se sonrojo mas, para después subirse al Jeep ayudada por su hermano.

Hinata y yo subimos al Volvo, para conducir a casa.

— ¿Qué fue eso eh? —pregunte

— ¿A que te refieres? — me sonrió con aire inocente.

—Ah… a eso de… —titubeé, no podía decirle que me refería a Saku, entonces no me la quitaría de encima con sus preguntas— venias de la mano de ese chico

—Ah, nada, solo es el amor de mi vida.

Despegue la mirada del camino para mirarla, ella se encogió de hombros, encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar, dando por terminada la conversación. Definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca. Muy loca.

**

* * *

**

**Es que nadie me quiere verdad **

**TT^TT**

**sin review no hay capitulo jeje y pèrdon por el **

**retraso poli-chan y graxias**

**por sus review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de Cinthia swan ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia swan **

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Estas casado?

**SakuraPOV**

Me parecía estar filmando una secuela de _"Rápido y Furioso"_. Itachi corría por las calles de Konoha tras el auto de Sasuke a una velocidad inhumana, tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento y solo veía los árboles pasar por la ventana.

Trate de calmarme cuando por fin note que el Jeep se había detenido frente a una hermosa casa de tres pisos en medio del bosque. Esta vez mi hermano me ayudo a bajar, cuando lo hice vi el convertible de Ino estacionarse junto al Volvo, Sasuke la miro por encima del hombro y alcanzo a Sasuke quien estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

Ino, Naruto y yo esperamos a que Hinata nos condujera dentro de la casa. Al entrar nos encontramos con una clara y espaciosa sala, con sillones blancos al igual que las paredes y una chimenea, varios cuadros y retratos adornaban las paredes y grandes ventanales dejaban ver la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Qué quieren para comer? —pregunto Hinata una vez que nos acomodamos en la sala.

—Lo que sea esta bien —conteste.

—Si, lo que sea —me apoyo Itachi mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto— mientras sean porciones grandes.

—Itachi compórtate —lo regañe, pero me ignoro y comenzó a pasar por los cientos de canales.

— ¿Tu vas a cocinar? —Sasuke pregunto y arqueo una ceja, Hinata asintió— entonces pediré una pizza, ¿alguien quiere salvarse de una intoxicación y unirse a la pizza?

— ¡Oye! Yo no cocino tan mal.

—Envenenaste a tu ultimo perro con al guisado que accidentalmente se trago —le recordó divertido y ella hizo un puchero.

—Ok, me uno a la pizza —y entonces Itachi comenzó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

—No murió por eso —replico Hinata.

— ¿No?

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —grito Hinata— además no saques a la luz mis defectos por que entonces yo…

—Si quieren —interrumpí— yo puedo cocinar.

—No, tú eres mi invitada, Sasuke pide la pizza —ordeno Hinata

—A mi me pides un spaghetti sin mantequilla y sin salsa por favor.

— ¿Estas a dieta? —se burlo Itachi

— ¿Te importa? —respondió Ino.

—No —mi hermano se encogió de hombros y continúo cambiando a los canales.

Mientras Sasuke llamaba a la pizzería, Hinata nos dio un Tour por la planta baja de la casa, en la cual se encontraba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, bastante grandes por cierto

— ¿La de la foto eres tu? —pregunto Naruto emocionado, nos acercamos y vimos una foto de una mujer joven y hermosa, junto a un hombre de cabellos negros y bastante apuesto, el sostenía a un niño de aproximadamente 4 años y la mujer a una bebe recién nacida.

—Si —chillo Hinata— se notaba desde pequeña que seria hermosa

—Definitivamente —apoyo Naruto.

—Y también insoportable —la voz de Sasuke detrás de mi me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

—Miren esta de aquí —dijo Hinata y nos acercamos, en esa foto se veía a un niño de dos años solo vistiendo unos pañales y comiendo tierra.

— ¿Eres tu Sasuke ? —pregunto Ino y la risa de Itachi no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke no contesto pero un ligero rubor en su rostro lo delato, todos reímos y Hinata siguió avergonzándolo.

—Claro que es el, su afición por la tierra siguió hasta los 12 años, aun comía tierra.

—Y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de no ingerir tu comida —contraataco el.

—Yo diría que aun le gusta la tierra —dijo Hinata— supongo que ahí encontraste al gusano de Karin

— ¡Hinata! —grito Sasuke y ella le saco la lengua.

¿Karin? ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía novia?

— ¿Quién es Karin? —pregunto Itachi, lo mismo quería yo preguntar pero no me atreví.

—Es… mi esposa

Al menos no era su novia. Un momento… ¿su esposa? ¿Sasuke estaba casado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No debía pasar de los 23 años y ya estaba casado. Sin saber por que mi corazón pareció detenerse al momento en que entendí las palabras "mi esposa" salir de sus perfectos labios. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me mordí el labio para evitar que salieran. Le di la espalda a todos con el pretexto de seguir viendo las fotografías, pero atenta a la conversación. Aunque no sabía si quería comprobar lo que había escuchado, tal vez no podría contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Estas casado?! —le pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

—Si, me case hace unos meses

— ¿Y no me invitaste? —la voz de mi hermano sonaba indignada

—No, no sabia donde encontrarte, además nos casamos en Chicago, pero fue solo por lo civil…

—Claro, a la bruja le prohibieron la entrada a la iglesia —se burlo Hinata.

—La boda por la iglesia será el próximo año y obvio tu serás el padrino —Sasuke ignoro el comentario de Hinata, que por lo visto no quería nada a su cuñada.

Siguieron conversando y yo logre tranquilizarme un poco, la pizza llego y nos dispusimos a comer, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza no se iba y por mas rebanadas de pizza el hueco que sentía en el estomago no desaparecía. De reojo lo miraba conversar con Itachi y Naruto animadamente sobre su esposa y lo bella que era, por lo que escuche tenia un cuerpo muy lindo y era pelirroja. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Pero eso no debía importarme. No me había podido hacer ilusiones con Sasuke en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. En primera: Jamás me había interesado un chico, y mucho menos tan pronto. Segunda: Era mi profesor de literatura, eso lo convertía en algo que no estaba bien visto. Tercera (y mas importante): Esta casado, su mujer es linda y yo… nada podría hacer contra eso.

— ¿Saku? —la voz de Ino me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si…

—Estas en la luna —me dijo Hinata— ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, solo que parece que la pizza no me ha caído bien —espere que me creyeran, siempre había sido mala mintiendo— bueno Ino, ¿Dónde te metiste a la hora del almuerzo? Naruto te trato de localizar y no pudo.

—Ah, me entretuve por ahí—al parecer mi cambio de tema había dado resultado.

—Por ahí ¿Dónde? —pregunto Hinata curiosa.

Las mejillas de Ino se tornaron un poco rojas y comprendí todo.

—Estuviste con Itachi —luche por no gritar

— ¡¿Con Itachi?! —Hinata no se contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, los tres chicos nos miraron atentos— ups, vamos a mi habitación.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos a Hinata al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba su habitación, la de sus padres, el despacho de su padre y un cuarto de televisión.

— ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso? —tengo que admitirlo la curiosidad de Itachi es herencia del apellido Haruno.

—Dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la de Sasuke.

— ¿Vive aquí con su esposa? —pregunto Ino y juro que esa palabra volvió a taladrar mi corazón.

—Se supone —Ino y yo miramos a Hinata sin entender— Sasuke vive aquí, la bruja no se ha parado ni una vez desde que se casaron, se la pasa de viaje, hagan de cuenta su luna de miel sin mi hermano. Es una odiosa, apuesto mis zapatos Prada a que mi hermano tiene unos cuernos del tamaño del país.

—Supongo que quiere su propia casa —dijo Ino.

—Si, pero se la pidió a mi hermano en Miami, Karin ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Konoha, pero encontró marido rico y quiere irse. Sasuke no quiere irse de Konoha, y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se de cuenta que Karin no lo quiere, solo quiere su chequera y tarjetas de crédito. Pero no me escucha.

La mirada alegre de Hinata se entristeció, si todo resultaba cierto, en verdad era una bruja. ¿Como era posible que teniendo a un marido como Sasuke se fuera de viaje sola?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Sasuke? —pregunte

—Veintidós —contesto Hinata, justo lo que pensé— pero siempre ha sido un cerebrito en sus estudios, por eso ahora es maestro, ¿Por qué tanto interés Saku?

—Cu… curiosidad —tartamudeé— pero estamos aquí para que Ino nos diga que hacia con mi hermano

—Ah, es cierto, detalles Ino —por la confianza de Hinata parecía conocerla de años como yo.

—Estuve con Itachi, pero solo platicamos.

— ¡Detalles Ino! —exigió Hinata.

—Ok, iba ya camino a la cafetería, pero para eso tenia que pasar junto al gimnasio y un balón me golpeo, sin querer o eso es lo que dice el. Se disculpo y platicamos sobre como estaba el y tu, por que Naruto y yo habíamos decidido venir aquí y fue todo.

— ¿Y por que lo trataste así allá abajo? —pregunte.

— ¿Hubo algo entre tu y Itachi? —pregunto Hinata.

—Si, hace años —el rostro de Ino se entristeció y yo sabia por que— éramos novios, pero el se fue a estudiar a Dartmouth y decidimos terminar, el amor de lejos nunca resulta bien.

—Pero ahora van a vivir en el mismo lugar y…

—No creo —interrumpió a Hinata— no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, además ya no siento lo mismo por Itachi. En fin hablemos de otras cosas.

Aunque Ino lo negara era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo por mi hermano, pero ya no quise presionarla con eso y continuamos hablando de lo que habían hecho ella y Naruto en Phoenix, también Hinata nos mostró su gran armario y nos invito el fin de semana para ir de compras, no se para que, si parecía tener ropa para vestirse por el resto de su vida.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke POV

—Así que Ino era esa mujer por la que llorabas todas las noches en la universidad.

—No lloraba Sasuke —me replico— nunca llore por ella.

—Nunca en publico, pero cuando estabas en el dormitorio…

— ¿Te quieres callar? —me interrumpió, comencé a reírme seguido de Naruto— yo soy hombre, muy hombre y no lloro por una mujer, además como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de su hermano.

—Oh es verdad… tu Naruto… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —la sonrisa se le borro y la cara de espanto que puso ante mi pregunta fue impagable.

—Hinata es mi amiga solamente, por el momento —parecía sincero después de todo y buen chico.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa —puse mi mejor cara de enojado, quería espantarlo un poco mas— mi hermana esta loca.

La risa de Itachi inundo la sala y Naruto se relajo un poco.

—Eso parece, pero no importa, desde que la vi supe que es alguien especial.

—Que cursi —se burlo Itachi— y tu Sasu no seas tan paranoico, acéptalo algún día tu hermanita y Naruto o cualquier otro tendrán un poco de intimidad y…

— ¡Cállate Itachi! Y no me llames por ese estúpido apodo —le grite y después me calme un poco— creo que tengo que aceptar tu consejo, supongo que tu ya estas hecho a la idea de que algún día tu hermana también…

— ¡Hey! Con mi hermana no te metas…

—Cálmense los dos —nos dijo Naruto con una calma que nos contagio.

—Esta bien, pero dime algo Sasu, ¿Qué cosa graciosa hizo mi hermana hoy en clase? ¿Se cayo? ¿Se golpeo? ¿Alguno de sus dos pies izquierdos le hicieron una mala jugada?

—Después de caerse del Jeep… si, en el salón también lo hizo —recordé el momento y sonreí, sopor las caídas, si no por el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Saku— es algo descortinada, y despistada… me insulto.

Itachi comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y Naruto un poco mas reservado.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —pregunto Naruto

—Al parecer mi forma de conducir no le gusto y no encontró otra manera se hacérmelo saber que insultándome, claro no tenia idea de que seria su profesor —la risa de Itachi se detuvo y me miro seriamente.

—A Sakura no le gusta la velocidad, nuestra madre tuvo un accidente a causa de otro auto que venia con exceso de velocidad, el conductor de ese auto salio ileso, mamá falleció, a mi trata de controlarme pero no me gusta manejar despacio —entonces comenzó a sonreír— deberías ver la chatarra que tiene por auto, es de los años treintas o menos.

—Deja de hablar de mi señor auto —escuche la suave voz de Sakura proveniente de las escaleras, me gire y ahí estaba junto con Ino y mi hermana.

—Entonces hablemos de tus agresiones hacia tus nuevos maestros —se burlo Itachi.

El rostro de Saku se sonrojo y me miro.

—Culpable —acepte— vamos Saku, es una anécdota graciosa.

Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta bien, pero seria mejor si lo olvidáramos.

—Como tú quieras Saku

—No se de que hablan —dijo Hinata

—Luego te cuento, o que te diga Sasuke, quiero decir ¿el profesor Uchiha?

—Sasuke esta bien Saku, afuera de la universidad no somos nada.

—Bien… Sasuke —mi nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios que quise que lo repitiera una y otra vez— Itachi nos podemos ir, tengo algo de tarea.

—Si vámonos, gracias por la comida Hinata, estuvo deliciosa —se burlo Itachi.

—Esta bien, la cocina no es lo mío, pero cuando quieras podemos ir de compras, eso si me sale bien —contesto mi hermana.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre por la puerta principal con algunas bolsas, acudí a ayudarla, tome las bolsas y las lleve a la cocina. Cuando regrese Hinata se había encargado de presentarlos a todos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija, Itachi un gusto volver a verte.

—El placer es mío Mikoto, bueno con permiso, Saku y yo nos retiramos

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso les arruine alguna fiesta clandestina? —pregunto mi madre.

—No señora…

—Llámame Mikoto cariño —le dijo a Saku.

—Esta bien Mikoto, lo que sucede es que tengo trabajos de la escuela.

—Comprendo, igual me gustaría que nos visitaran mas seguido, todos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias señora Uchiha —dijo Naruto.

—Mikoto, llámenme Mikoto.

—Bien Mikoto, gracias pero mi hermana y yo también nos retiramos.

—Que les vaya bien chicos

—Con permiso —dijo Ino

—Yo los acompaño —Hinata salio junto con Naruto de la casa

—Hasta mañana Sasu —grito Itachi desde la puerta, no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que se apresuro a salir.

Además tenia la mirada fija en Saku quien iba atrás de el.

—Muy buenos chicos, ese Naruto parece muy agradable —dijo mi madre.

—Espero que Fugaku piense lo mismo, creo que pretende a Hinata —le dije.

—Sabia que este día llegaría, el padre y el hermano celoso a punto de encerrar a Hinata en su cuarto —se burlo Mikoto.

Clave mi mirada en la enorme ventana donde se veía a Saku intentando subir al Jeep y el solo se reía de su hermana. Suspire. Y Mikoto pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué ves? —Mikoto se asomo por la ventana y sonrió— ese Itachi no ha cambiado nada. Pero ese suspiro no fue por eso. ¿Extrañas a Karin?

Karin. Era cierto. Pero no, ese suspiro no fue por ella, inconscientemente ese suspiro había volado hasta el Jeep, ahí donde se encontraba Saku. Era estúpido sentirme de esta manera pero me gustaba mirarla. Me gustaba el color de su piel pálida, sus cabellos rosados moviéndose con el viento, y esos labios rojos. Dios. Cada que se mordía al labio inferior parecía estarme incitando a besarla. O al menos yo deseaba hacerlo.

Pase toda la tarde junto a mi piano tocando. A veces tocaba la canción que le había compuesto a Mikoto hacia unos años atrás. Pero también salían notas de una nueva melodía, estuve componiendo un rato hasta que se hizo tarde.

Tome una larga ducha caliente y me acosté deseando con toda el alma que amaneciera para verla de nuevo.

* * *

Hola jeje aui les traigo el siguiente capitulo

jejeje graxias por susu review

bye cuidense a de lo de reviw no hay capitulo era una broma

jajajajajajja aunque no tenga review escribire

jejejeje sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

**D****ebo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de Cinthia swan ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia swan **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: De compras**

**Saku**** POV**

Por fin era viernes. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel vergonzoso lunes. Desde ese día nos sentábamos Hinata, Ino, Temari, Naruto y yo a comer diariamente. Claro Naruto se sentía un poco incomodo, necesitaba un poco de testosterona, pero no podía correr a la sala de maestros para comer con Itachi y Sasuke. Aun así prefería sentarse con nosotras que con cualquier otro estudiante. La razón: Hinata.

Desde que se habían conocido se lanzaban miradas cargadas de alegría cada que se encontraban. Además que caminaban siempre de la mano antes y después de clase de español, la cual compartíamos los tres. Temari estaba encantada con Ino y Hinata , esta ultima había prometido llevarnos de compras a Port Ángeles al terminar la escuela, cosa que a diferencia mi, a Temari le entusiasmaba, por otro lado Ino se había convertido en su hada madrina. El mismo día que la conoció le hizo una transformación con el maquilla y le soltó el pelo, algo que Shikamaru agradeció con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su novia.

Temari era bonita sin duda, pero con maquillaje se miraba aun más y no paso desapercibido para su novio. Así que hoy iríamos a que las locas de Hinata y Ino cambiaran por completo el guardarropa de Temari y también el maquillaje. La idea a mi no me agradaba bastante. Sabia lo que era ir de compras con Ino, y si la agregábamos el pequeño detalle de que Hinata compraba todo lo que tuviera oportunidad de comprar, seguro estaríamos hasta tarde de tienda en tienda.

Tome las llaves de mi pickup, ya que Itachi se había ido más temprano de lo habitual, y lo agradecía. Subirme sola a su enorme auto me dejaba uno que otro raspón, y he de decir que la caballerosidad no es una virtud de mi gran hermano.

Menaje despacio hasta la universidad, caía una suave brisa sobre Konoha, pero por muy suave, si le uníamos mi torpeza y mi mala suerte podía ocasionar un daño que seguro terminaría incendiando Konoha para después convertirse en pueblo fantasma. Después de treinta cinco minutos llegue sana y salva al estacionamiento de la escuela. No era una chica popular, pero si sabia que todos se darían cuenta que Sakura Haruno venia a bordo del enorme pickup.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que la clase con Sasuke comenzara. Me ponía nerviosa nada más de pensar en la clase. El era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Deslumbrante dando clase, se paseaba con su paso firme pero elegante por todo el salón, mientras hablaba con su voz aterciopelada, el cual obviamente no me cautivaba a mí, sino a todo el alumnado femenino del salón. Para el no debía ser nuevo, seguramente desde la universidad y por que no, desde la prep., escuchaba suspiros cuando el pasaba. Incluso inconscientemente yo lo hacia cuando me encontraba perdida en su atrapante voz, o cuando estaba en casa haciendo algún trabajo o simplemente leyendo, esas pequeñas cosas me recordaban a mi profesor.

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos y recordar que Sasuke era eso… _mi profesor_ y además era un _hombre casado_. Algo que lo hacia doblemente imposible para mi, o triplemente si agregábamos el hecho de que un hombre así, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y baje con mi mochila, entonces un auto plateado se estaciono junto al mío.

Del Volvo bajo Hinata con su inigualable sonrisa, del lado del conductor bajo Sasuke, trate de evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme como era mi costumbre.

—Buenos días Saku —saludo Hinata— ¿lista para el día de compras y noche de chicas?

— ¿Noche de chicas? —pregunte confundida— no sabia que…

—No, pero cambie de planes, Ino ya acepto y se que Temari también, será en mi casa.

—Pero Hinata, no traje ropa y además…

—Por eso vamos a ir de compras, no te apures, la gran Hinata piensa en todo, te veo en español, adiós.

Se fue danzando hacia donde se había estacionado el convertible de Ino, obviamente a saludar a Naruto.

—Buenos _señorita Haruno_ —escuche esa voz aterciopelada, pensé que Sasuke se había ido hacia el edificio pero no fue así, ahí estaba recargado en su auto— ¿es tuyo?

—S… si —conteste por la forma en que miraba mi pickup— lo siento _profesor Uchiha_, pero no todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener un Volvo.

—No estoy diciendo eso, solo que es un poco… —se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta para describir mi camioneta— vieja. ¿Haz visto alguna vez los Picapiedra?

Rodé los ojos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa torcida capaz de robarme la respiración.

—No cabe duda que es amigo del _profesor Haruno_ —dije con sarcasmo.

Fuera de la universidad no había problemas con dirigirme a Sasuke por su nombre y tutearlo, pero en cuanto nos encontrábamos dentro del campus, éramos la _"señorita Haruno"_ y el _"profesor Uchiha"_, era una especie de juego que ambos disfrutábamos.

La sonrisa aun no se había borrado de su maravilloso rostro y me miraba fijamente. Tuve que poner de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perderme en sus ojos negros.

—Será mejor que vaya a clases, mi maestro de literatura es algo puntual y no quisiera ganarme un castigo por llegar tarde.

—Suena como si fuera un ogro —se burlo.

—Si, algo así, pero que no sepa que se lo dije, ya tuvo bastantes insultos de mi parte esta semana —me reí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Seguro se los merecía, entonces ve a tus clases Haruno y pórtate bien —me regalo una vez mas esa sonrisa que cada día me gustaba mas, y empecé a caminar hacia el campus y me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón.

Al entrar me encontré con Sasori sentado junto a Temari en mi lugar. Suspire pesadamente y fui a tomar mi lugar.

—Hola Saku —me saludo Sasori con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hay Sasori ¿Te dijo Hinata sobre la 'noche de chicas'? —le pregunte a Temari tratando de que Sasori se sintiera desplazado y se fuera. No me gustaba ser grosera con el, pero a veces no había otra forma de quitármelo de encima.

—Si, acabo de hablar con ella —contesto Temari— me parece genial, Shikamaru me invito mañana al cine así que según Hinata esta noche pondremos manos a la obra para que mañana deslumbre a Shikamaru.

—Seguro que ya lo haces Temari, pero con todo lo que Ino y Hinata te harán lo dejaras sin respiración —conteste contagiada un poco por el entusiasmo de mi amiga.

—No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo de... —se detuvo y miro a Sasori, el cual seguía en mi asiento— Sasori, nos podrías dar un poco de espacio vital, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

—Ah, claro… uhm Sakura… yo —tartamudeo un poco y no era buena señal— bueno Temari mañana al cine con Shikamaru y pensaba si… ¿quisieras ir conmigo? podría ser una cita doble.

—No —conteste sin pensarlo un segundo, el rostro de Sasori se volvió triste y lamente ser tan cruel— Sasori, Temari y Shikamaru querrán estar solos ¿no es así Tem? —temari la me miro pero no dijo nada— ¿ves? No quiero arruinar sus planes.

—Entonces, podemos ir otro día, el domingo…

—Tengo mucha tarea…

—Puedo ayudarte con ella y después nos vamos al cine —acaso Sasori no entendía que no quería salir con el.

—Es bastante, demasiada y no creo que…

—Bien, podemos ir otro día, resérvame el próximo sábado ¿si?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una voz ya demasiado familiar me salvo.

—Señor Akatsuna parece que usted no entiende las negativas —dijo mi profesor favorito con un tono algo ¿celoso? ¿O fue mi imaginación? —espero que entienda las ordenes y se vaya a sentar y le deje su lugar a la señorita Haruno.

Sonreí sin voltear, Sasori se levanto de mi asiento y creí escuchar un "luego hablamos" de su parte. Genial. Ahora tendría que llegar junto con el profesor para evitar hablar con Sasori. Eso más bien me sonó a pretexto para caminar con Sasuke desde el estacionamiento hasta el salón.

En fin. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y el final del día de clases llego Temari y yo nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a Hinata y a Ino

— ¡Saku! —grito Hinata junto a mi y yo salte del susto. Hinata, Ino y Temari empezaron a reírse. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta nosotras sin que yo lo hubiera notado? —lo siento Saku , es que eres muy distraída.

—Dime algo que no sepa —me burle.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunto Temari

—No, esperaremos a Sasuke, nos iremos en el Volvo

— ¿Sasuke ira con nosotras? —pregunte con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto

—No Saku —Ino me sonrió maliciosamente— solo que la cajuela del Volvo es mas amplia que la de mi auto.

—Ni lo pienses pequeño demonio —escuche gritar a Sasuke, parecía que me había perdido de algo pues no escuche que Hinata le dijera nada.

—Hermanito, no me has dejado decir nada —Hinata contesto poniendo una cara de inocente.

—No necesitas decir nada, te conozco desde que naciste y puedo decir que se lo que piensas, no te llevaras mi auto —el tono de Sasuke era decidido.

—Sasuke tienes dos opciones —para ser tan pequeña, parecía realmente aterradora— o me lo llevo por las buenas, o por las malas, y la segunda opción incluye regresártelo con uno o dos rayones, sin contar con que lo podemos estrellar contra algún árbol. Decide y rápido.

Suspiro derrotado. — ¿En que me iré yo a casa? —pregunto dándole las llaves de su Volvo a Hinata.

—Te vas a llevar el auto de Saku, ella pasara la noche en la casa, así que mañana lo necesitara —la sonrisa de Hinata brillaba, realmente lo tenia todo bien planeado.

—Bien —Sasuke extendió su mano hacia mí—. Señorita Haruno las llaves…

Las saque de mi bolsa y se las extendí. Abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Por donde se supone que sacare los pies para empujarlo? —me miro con una sonrisa divertida, mis tres amigas se empezaron a reír de algo que yo no encontré gracioso.

_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo_

—Cuidado profesor, viejo y todo lo que usted quiera, pero puede hacer puré a su Volvo el día que menos se lo espere.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —arqueo una ceja.

—Advertencia —conteste manteniéndole la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos negros.

—Bueno luego hacen pedazos sus autos, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Mi paciencia se acaba —nos grito Ino subiendo al lado del copiloto, Hinata ya había encendido el motor y yo me subí a la parte trasera con Temari.

El viaje hasta Port Ángeles fue bastante rápido gracias a que Hinata maneja como desquiciada, el velocímetro marco los 145 k/h. Salimos de la primer tienda con 3 bolsas cada una. Por mas que me opuse a que Hinata gastara en mi no pude resistirme a la carita que me puso, con los ojitos ligeramente llorosos y el labio inferior temblando.

—Pruébate este, este, este y este —me dijo Hinata mientras me daba cuatro pantalones.

— ¿Cómo me queda? —dijo Ino al salir de un probador con un pantalón negro ajustado y con corte a la cadera.

—Oh por Dios, acabas de bajarle diez puntos a mi autoestima —bromee, en parte era broma y en parte era verdad.

—Te queda grandioso —dijo Temari.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un trasero así? —dijo Hinata con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Creo que me lo llevo —dijo Ino y entro de nuevo al vestidor.

—Estoy esperando que te pruebes eso Saku —Hinata golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies.

Bufe y me metí al vestidor con los cuatro pantalones, me puse el primero, era azul deslavado con corte a la cadera y muy ajustado. Me mire al espejo, no estaba mal, me puse de perfil y note que mi trasero estaba realmente levantado, casi como el de Ino. Mi boca formo una perfecta O y salí del vestidor.

—Estos pantalones… ¿tienen esponja o algo así? —me puse de perfil para que me dieran su punto de vista.

—Yo no pensaba comprar aquí —dijo Hinata cuando me vio— pero voy por un par, yo quiero un trasero así.

—Te acompaño —grito Temari mientras salía corriendo tras Hinata.

Ino y yo empezamos a reír y entre para probarme los demás pantalones. Salimos con un total de cuatro diferentes pantalones cada una. De ahí fuimos por zapatos, accesorios, Ino estuvo cerca de hora y media eligiendo bolsos. De ahí nos fuimos a comer algo, ya que necesitaba fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo a Hinata y Ino

—Estoy cansada —me queje una vez que terminamos de comer— ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Nos falta una tienda mas —dijo Ino.

—En esta pondremos todo nuestro empeño.

—Realmente están locas —me dirigí Temari— diles algo Tem, salva a tu amiga de este par.

—Pero si fue Temari quien pidió ir a esa tienda —dijo Ino quien se levanto de la silla— y será mejor que nos apuremos, aun nos queda una larga noche de confesiones de chicas.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Ino por todo el centro comercial, afortunadamente ya habíamos dejado las bolsas en el auto. Yo venia rezagada con Temari conversando, cuando mire a Hinata y Ino ambas estaban entrando a Victoria Secret.

—Temari… ¿tú pediste ir a esa tienda? —le pregunte muy sorprendida.

—Bueno Saku es que —bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco— creo que la relación con Shikamaru dará el siguiente paso.

—Y para eso no hay como una lencería elegante y sexy —nos dijo Hinata desde la puerta.

Bien. Al menos aquí no tendría que pasar horas en el probador. ¡Error!

— ¡No Hinata! ¡Eh dicho que no! —dije por décima vez.

—Por favor Saku, míralo es precioso —en sus manos había un conjunto azul de encaje.

—No necesito algo así —negué con la cabeza— ni si quiera tengo novio.

—Saku no necesitas tener novio para lucir bonita —dijo Ino— ponte sexy para ti misma, vamos no seas aguafiestas y llévatelo.

—Ándale Saku —esta vez Temari con algunos conjuntos en sus manos me arrastro a la caja— no quiero comprar yo sola.

—Pero si Hinata lleva como cinco conjuntos y Ino otros diez —mire a mis tres amigas, Temari me miraba con suplica, Hinata había puesto esa carita de gato de Shrek de nuevo y Ino me fulminaba con la mirada presionándome—. Esta bien, pero solo este.

**Sasuke POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión sin mirarla. Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba en la sala de mi casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Mi padre había invitado a mi mamá a cenar así que me encontraba solo. Escuche mi auto estacionarse frente a la casa el claxon sonó desesperadamente, lo ignore. Sonó de nuevo, el sonido era más desesperado y decidí salir antes que ese pequeño monstruo acabara con mis tímpanos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte.

— ¡Hermanito! Saliste a recibirnos —rodé los ojos— ya que estas aquí ayúdanos con las bolsas.

Se abrió la cajuela y ahí había más de cincuenta bolsas. Hice una nota mental: Nunca ir con mi hermana y tres adictas más a las compras a ningún centro comercial. Ayude con la mayoría de las bolsas y las deje en el segundo piso.

—Eres un encanto Sasuke—me beso en la mejilla.

—Lo se —le di una sonrisa torcida y baje las escaleras. En la sala Ino ya se había apoderado de la televisión.

— ¿Te importa si vemos unas películas? —pregunto más por cortesía que por si le importaba lo que yo pensaba.

—En absoluto —conteste y fui hacia la cocina, ahí estaban Saku y a preparando palomitas y refrescos.

—Perdón profesor Uchiha —se disculpo temari sacando la cabeza del refrigerador y mordía una salchicha— es que Hinata

— No te disculpes…

—Hinata —contesto

—Hinata, ustedes están en su casa y no me digas profesor Uchiha, llámame Sasuke.

—Bien… Sasuke —me sonrió tímidamente y entonces el grito escandaloso de Hinata sonó en toda la casa.

— ¡Temari Akasuna trae tu trasero a mi recamara inmediatamente!

—Es algo intimidante —dijo Saku.

—Y no la has visto tensa o desesperada, para ser tan pequeña es bastante necia, atemorizante y loca.

— ¡Te escuche Sasuke Uchiha! —el grito de Hinata aun provenía del segundo piso.

—Y con buen sentido del oído —Saku se rió y me encanto su sonrisa. Me dio la espalda para sacar las palomitas del microondas.

— ¿Tienes algún tazón?

Me limite a sacar un tazón de una de las puertas de la alacena, Bella vació el contenido del paquete.

—Te ayudo con los refrescos —me ofrecí llevando los cuatro vasos a la sala.

—Bien hermanito, es hora de irse a dormir —Hinata venia bajando las escaleras con Temari detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —acaso esta enana me estaba ordenando que me fuera a dormir.

—Esta es una noche de chicas, si quieres estar en mi cuarto hay maquillaje y vestidos, el azul te sienta bien y…

—Hinata que… demonios piensas…

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

—Me iré a mi cuarto, si ocupan algo me avisan, mis papás llegaran tarde.

—Si es que llegan, escuche a papá hacer una reservación el hotel…

— ¡Hinata! Sin detalles —mi hermana era indiscreta hasta con mis padres— buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi sofá negro. Pensando. En muchas cosas y ala vez en nada. Pensé en Karin. en el día que la conocí y como me gusto al instante. No fue amor a primera vista. Había sido atracción, solo eso. Pero la conocí y con el tiempo llegue a quererla hasta que nos casamos. Y hoy, a unos meses de la boda ella se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo sola y yo aquí en mi casa con una pijamada de de mi hermana celebrándose en la sala.

Desee estar con Karin, en donde quiera que ella estuviera, besarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez. Intente borrar esos pensamientos, me levante y encendí mi aparato de música. Claro de luna de Debussy empezó a sonar y me recosté de nuevo. Esta vez mis pensamientos fueron inconscientemente hacia Saku. Apenas la había conocido esta semana y ya estaba pensando en ella.

Me gustaba, de eso no había duda. Ella también me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Aunque claro no de la mismo forma. No físicamente. Claro Saku era hermosa, tal vez no tenia el cuerpo de Karin, Saku era más natural, sus curvas eran menos voluptuosas pero no por eso era menos atractiva. Pero no era eso lo que me gustaba de ella. Había algo en esos ojos verdes jade que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Y me hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido. Como esta mañana cuando ese chico Akatsuna la invito a salir. Pero no podían ser celos.

Sacudí la cabeza no queriendo seguir pensando en eso tampoco. No podía seguir así. Saku era mi alumna, hermana de mi mejor amigo y además yo amo a Karin. Me levante y me quite la camisa para tomar una ducha.

Entre al baño y termine de desnudarme, entre a la regadera y deje que el agua caliente golpeara mi cuerpo y se llevara los pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en mis padres en quienes quería reflejarme y tener un matrimonio igual, aunque sonara cursi, ni en Karin, y mucho menos en Saku.

Estuve una hora en la ducha, salí y tome una toalla que envolví en mi cintura. Salí a mi cuarto y busque ropa interior un pantalón para dormir. Puse la ropa sobre mi cama para secarme. Pero justo en el momento en que saque la toalla de mi cintura la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia swan **

**

* * *

**

HELLO

CREO QUE ME TARDE MUCHO

N0 PERO EST0Y DE VACACCI0NES TENGO QUE APROBECHAR

Y GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

A TODAS EE GRAXIAS ^^

BYE CUIDENSE


	6. Chapter 6

**Debo Aclarar esta historia que NO me pertenece, es de ella Swan Cinthia me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo A UN Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco, ya que el hijo de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Te presento a mi amante **

**Cinthia cisne **

* * *

** Capitulo 5: La Push**

**Saku Punto de vista**

Después de un día agotador con tres locas de la compra mi cuerpo empezaba a cobrar factura. No estaba prestando atención a la película que se Supone estábamos mirando. Un enorme bostezo salio de mi boca anunciando a mis tres amigas que ya no podia más.

-Creo que la Bella Durmiente quiere hacer acto de presencia-se Burlo Hinata.

-Bien, yo también estoy algo cansada-dijo Temari estirándose y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Cómo dormiremos? -Pregunto Ino una Hinata.

-Acostadas-respondió Hinata hombros escogiendo los, las tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo sabemos-dijo Ino poniéndose de pie-pero ¿En que cuarto?

-En el tercer piso hay dos cuartos de huéspedes, Pueden dormir Dos en Uno y la otra sola o en mi cuarto. Pero entonces ¿Dónde queda la noche de chicas? -Hizo un puchero y le di la espalda para subir las escaleras, si seguia su juego terminaria en sesiones de faciales, manicura y otros tormentos.

- ¿Quién me sigue? -Pregunté al ver que las tres seguían de pie en la sala.

-Yo las acompaño para que se acomoden-Hinata pasó junto a mí tomando la delantera guiándonos y al tercer piso.

En total había cuatro puertas, dos habitaciones, supongo que las otras eran el cuarto de Sasuke y el baño. Entramos un una habitación enorme cielo de color azul, con una cama blanca en el centro, Algunos Estaba decorada con cuadros al igual que la sala, era bastante acogedora, como toda la casa.

-Yo me quedo aquí-dijo Ino maravillada.

- ¡No! Hinata-grito-es que tu Ino te quedaras conmigo en mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte, además es aun temprano, que deja estas dos aburridas duerman aquí.

-Esta bien, no tengo sueño y aun tenemos que hablar de mi hermano.

-Oh, eso ... si claro de lo que quieras-contesto Hinata sonrojándose ligeramente-bien chicas Están en su casa, si quieren comer bajen a la cocina Tomen y QUIERAN lo que, si se quieren bañar Haganlo, en ese pequeño armario y hay toallas ...

Hinata salio del cuarto y en menos de treinta segundos Apareció en la puerta con dos bolsas.

-Tu te pones esto Temari-Saco de la bolsa una pijama rosa, el pantalón era ajustado y la blusa de tirantes ajustada También-y tu Saku este-de otra bolsa saco una pijama azul, el corto era muy corto y ajustado azul y bastante También la blusa de tirantes con un pequeño oso durmiendo sobre el busto izquierdo.

-Hinata antes me gustaría darme un baño tomo de la pijama que me ofrecía y me apresure un tomar mi ropa interior antes de que la escogiera También por mi.

-Claro, es el baño ...-Juro que una sonrisa maligna cruzo por su rostro, luego se Volvió serio-es la puerta que esta enfrente, las dejo para que descansen.

-Buenas noches chicas-se despidió Ino.

-Buenas noches-Temari y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No quieres ducharte? -Pregunte a Temari que se acomodaba en la cama.

-Si, lo haré después de ti-sonrió y me tomo una toalla y mi ropa y salí de la habitación cruce el pasillo y abrí la puerta que Hinata me había dicho, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que el baño no era, era La habitación de Sasuke y el Estaba junto a su cama completamente desnudo.

Me ruborice violentamente pero también me quede en shock, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, salvo una vez que Rin insistió en ver una película de "ESA" y en cuanto el hombre se quito la ropa yo salí corriendo. Aunque lo poco que vi Aquella vez no le hacia justicia a lo que ahora tenia frente a mis ojos. Y esta vez no salí corriendo. Aunque Sasuke ya había tomado la toalla y la había envuelto Debajo de su cintura un podia ver su pecho marcado el Cual Estaba cubierto de gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cuello hasta donde la toalla lo Cubría, las largas piernas aun cubiertas por la negra toalla se dejaban ver fuertes Aunque musculosas y no en exceso, pero si dignas de QUE CUALQUIER jugador de fútbol se las envidiara. El cabello mojado completamente despeinado y

No sabia que decir, ni que hacer, solo Estaba segura de que acababa de ver el ser más perfecto del mundo completamente desnudo y no podia moverme, salir corriendo y esconderme Quería Debajo de la cama y no salir nunca pero partía que la sangre había abandonado completamente mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mis mejillas, las Cuales partía calientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, era para todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. Entonces un grito me saco de mi burbuja _erótica_.

- ¡Mañana Estará soleado! -Gritó Hinata llegando hasta mi lado dando saltitos, todo perfecto la mirada del cuerpo de Sasuke me di cuenta que respiraba agitadamente-podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Sasuke deja de exhibirte, por Dios Vístete y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Sakura mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Cerro de la puerta del cuarto y me empujo hasta la puerta del baño. Entonces reaccione.

- ¡Me dijiste que el baño Estaba en frente de la habitación! Hinata ¿sabes como acabo de ver a tu hermano? -Grite completamente avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Saku, tranquila, solo era mi hermano semidesnudo, malo seria que lo hubieras visto sin la toalla-Sentí mi cara arder mucho más y esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Hinata-ahora cásate y Asegurate de ponerle seguro a la puerta, ni mar Sasuke que se quiera cobrar el venga y muestran una espiarte, mañana iremos a la Push, descansa.

Entre al baño y me Asegure de poner el seguro, me desvestí Rápidamente Mientras la tina se llenaba, y deje que entre el agua caliente me relajara un poco. Traté de olvidarme de lo que acababa de pasar pero Sabía que no podria. ¿Cómo veria ahora a los ojos a sasuke? No solo era el hermano de Hinata. Era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y ahora me constaba de sobremanera. Pero era profesor de mi también. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, Tendría que verlo al menos de lunes a viernes. Suspirar y me hundí más en la tina, deseaba poder quedarme ahí y salir jamás, no toparme Quería nunca más con esos ojos negros, ni con ese cuerpo perfecto al cual de ahora en adelante le estorbaría esa estúpida ropa. ¡Ay! Malditas hormonas.

Me quede en al agua hasta que Comenzó a bajar de temperatura, salí de la tina secándome vistiéndome y, con mi cabello no hubo mucho que hacer, no había cepillos en el baño Así que lo seque y deje lo despeinado, eche la toalla el cesto de la ropa sucia y salí del baño.

** Sasuke POV**

Acababan de abrir mi puerta Mientras yo no Llevaba nada de ropa. Cuando voltee a ver la puerta Estaba ahí de pie Saku, completamente roja y Mirándome fijamente. Tomé la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura lo más rápido que pude. Intente decir algo pero no encontré nada Coherente. Los nervios Estaban acabando conmigo. Entonces me quede ahí de pie esperando que ella dijera algo o que saliera corriendo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso. En sus manos Llevaba algo de ropa y una toalla, supongo que buscaba el baño y se equivoco, pero para nuestra mala suerte se había equivocado en el momento menos Oportuno.

En cualquier otro caso tal vez me hubiera regocijado con el Hecho de que una mujer me viera desnudo y sobre todo que me mirara de la forma en que ella lo hacía. No soy vanidoso, pero estoy consiente de que mi cuerpo atrae a las mujeres. Pero esta vez era de Saku, en vez de sentirme complacido, me sentí nervioso y excitado. Aun sonrojada y sin quitarme la vista de Encima ni yo a ella, se mordió el labio. Apreté los puños a mis costados. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba besarla Cuando hacia eso? Quise en ese momento ir hacia la puerta, hacerla entrar y hacerla mía. Siempre he sido un caballero, pero También era hombre y Saku Parecía estar dispuesta uno sacar mi lado más sexual. Entonces el grito de mi hermana desvaneció esos pensamientos.

- ¡Mañana Estará soleado! -Hinata Apareció en la puerta junto a Saku, entonces Fue Cuando ella dejo de verme para ponerle Atención a Hinata-podemos ir a la Push, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Sasuke deja de exhibirte, por Dios Vístete y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia la Push y tú Saku mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Hinata cerro la puerta y me senté en la cama y Profundamente respiran. Trate de olvidar el incidente y termine de vestirme con un solo pantalón. Fui al baño a todo limpiar y poner la ropa sucia en su lugar. Apague la música, la Cual es ese momento no me relajo y me metí bajo las cobijas Intentando dormir. Pero el cerrar los ojos lo único que veia era de esos Mirándome jades ojos. Di mil vueltas en la cama y el Considere ir a tomar otra ducha de agua helada. En vez de eso salí de la cama para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo de leche para que me ayudara a dormir.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, escuche al final del pasillo la puerta del baño abriéndose, entonces salio Saku ajustada con un pijama azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, la Cual se veia suave y tersa, el corto dejaba ver sus piernas largas , su cabello rosa Estaba completamente despeinado y húmedo, CAIA sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros dibujado el contorno de sus senos, Está de más decir que se veia malditamente sexy.

Levante la mirada hacia sus ojos, Los Cuales Estaban avergonzados y su rostro completamente rojo de nuevo. Abrio la boca Intentando decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente. Entonces decidí ayudarla.

-Saku, lo que paso hace un momento Fue ...

- ¡Perdón! -Gritó bajando la mirada y un poco Acercándose-Hinata me dijo que el baño era la puerta de enfrente y sin pensar entre, yo jamás hubiera querido verte ...

-Saku, un accidente fue-termine con la distancia Tomé y su barbilla para obligarla una levantar la mirada, hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso, y no se quizás en Algunos años podemos contárselo como una anécdota chistosa nuestros nietos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y los míos Comprender al que también lo había dicho.

-Quiero decir, yo a los míos y tu uno los tuyos.

-Bajo Si, claro-la mirada de nuevo-solo te pido que Itachi no se entere, me mata y seguro a TI TAMBIÉN aunque no hayas tenido la culpa.

-Ya te dije hace de cuenta que no paso, solo tu encárgate de mi hermana, llegar Puede ser una muy indiscreta.

Asintió. -Me voy a dormir ... ... buenas noches Sasuke.

-Buenas noches Saku.

Sin saber que me impulso a hacerlo, me cuesta y la bese en la mejilla, no quise ver su reacción la Cual Seguramente era un sonrojo, Así que seguí mi camino hasta la cocina.

** Saku Punto de vista**

Perfecto profesor Estúpido. Debería aprender a dormir con camisa, por no puede la vida vistiendo solo unos pantalones y dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto y marcado. Además me había besado. En la mejilla claro, pero ese simple contacto Se sintió como una corriente eléctrica que hasta este momento, unas horas Y después acostada en la cama, no había dejado de sentir. No podia dormir, cerraba los ojos veia desnudo y a Sasuke. Esta bien lo admito, que era una imagen no podia-ni-Quería borrar de mi cabeza, pero sabia que si me dormía empezaría a soñar con esa imagen ya dormida hablar. No que Quería Temari quien ya dormía, se despertara y me escuchara TENIENDO sueños eróticos con Sasuke. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y me perdí en la oscuridad sin saber más nada.

Desperté con un pequeño duende saltando sobre la cama, que era imposible Tuviera tanta Energía en estas horas de la mañana.

-Chicas Arriba, Miren que maravilloso día-Hinata corrió las cortinas y un sol cegador entro por la ventana. Era de esos Pocos días en que el sol se dejaba ver en Konoha, Hinata tal como lo había predicho, ahora me parecia más aterradora.

- ¿Qué hora es? -Pregunto Temari adormilada.

-Las 7, y apurense, salimos a las 7:30.

- ¿A dónde? -Pregunté.

-A Push, Saku te lo dije anoche, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estabas viendo a ...

- ¡Ya! Ya me acorde.

-Que bueno-Estaba ahí de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada-aquí está su ropa, Temari necesito que te apures, Rose y yo te dejaremos listas para cuando llegue Shikamaru.

-Llegue Shikamaru ... ¿A dónde?

-Le pedí que viniera un recogerte, Así que ¡vamos arriba! -Jalo una Temari fuera de la cama-tenemos solo treinta minutos y eso me estresa ¡Ino!

Ino entro al cuarto vistiendo un blanco corto, bastante corto y ajustado, con una blusa rosita de tirantes. Traia en la mano una bolsa la cual me extendió.

-Esta es tu ropa para hoy, Asegurate de ponerte el traje de baño abajo.

-Pero yo no tengo traje de baño aquí-ver al proteste el diminuto negro corto azul arriba y el-además esto es muy ... muy tuyo Ino, no mío.

-El traje de baño esta en la bolsa, es mío, esta nuevo, te lo regalo-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata-Vístete y rápido, y Itachi Naruto no tardan en llegar.

-Es que esa ropa esta muy ...

- ¡Shh! -Me CHisto Hinata-más te vale que metas tu cuerpo en esa ropa o lo haré yo misma ... Ino encárgate de Temari.

- ¡No! Esta bien, yo lo hago.

Tomé la ropa Mientras Temari Hinata y Ino se REIAN, Salí del cuarto directo al baño Cuando escuche una Hinata gritar.

- ¡Asegurate de entrar a la habitación correcta!

No había dudas, ella me había mandado a la habitación de su hermano con toda la Intención, tal vez no sabia que lo veria desnudo, pero si sabia que me Estaba mandando ahí. Me cambie peine y Rápidamente mi cabello dejándolo suelto con un listón azul que combinaba con la blusa. Definitivamente Hinata PENSABA en todo.

Cuarenta y Cinco Minutos Después estábamos los cuatro en el porche de la casa. Shikamaru había venido por Temari los Cuales y no nos acompañarían Itachi se encontraba en la casa por Ciertas Necesidades humanas. Al frente de la casa estaba solo en Jeep de Itachi y el Volvo de Sasuke. Yo camine hacia el Jeep pero Hinata llego con Ino corriendo antes que yo.

-Naruto ¿puedes ayudar un Ino una subirse en la parte de enfrente? Tú y yo nos iremos en la parte de atrás-le dijo Hinata.

- ¿Y yo donde iré? -Pregunté sabiendo que no cabían más de cuatro personas en el Jeep-¿en el techo?

-Ah, no, en el Volvo de Sasuke-se encogió de hombros y Naruto la ayudo un subirse al Jeep Y después desapareció el en el interior.

Escuche la estruendosa risa de Itachi quien venia acompañado de Sasuke. Vestía unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca cerrada con un solo botón, Lo cual dejaba ver su blanco pecho al descubierto. Estaba Su cabello despeinado y traia unos lentes oscuros.

-Mantén tus manos en la palanca de velocidades-sentenció mi hermano a sasuke Para Después reírse y subirse al Jeep. Arranco el auto y los vi Alejarse.

-Prometo que manejare Establecida a la velocidad-dijo Sasuke Mientras me Abria la puerta del copiloto.

No dije nada solo subí al auto. Todo el camino hacia la Push estuve mirando por la ventana. No me atrevía a mirar a mi izquierda, para encontrarme con Sasuke. Aun Me sentía incomoda por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mantuvo su promesa de no exceder la velocidad Establecida, Aunque pude notar su molestia con eso una vez que llegamos a la playa.

El sol se reflejaba en el mar, dándole un color azul con destellos blancos. Una vez que llegamos mis tres amigos y mi hermano Esteban sobre unas toallas tomando el sol.

-Por fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -Pregunto Ino alzando una ceja.

-Traia conmigo a la señorita que se resiste a ir más de 20 k / h-se Burlo Sasuke.

-Vamos a nadar-Hinata se puso de pie, se quito la blusa y el corto quedando en un Traja de baño negro, Ino la Siguió, el de ella y Rosa era solo de Rubro Ambas mi autoestima Perdió 20 puntos. 10 por cada una.

-Vamos Saku-Ino me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el mar.

-No, no, protesto Hinata-Que se bastante la blusa y el corto, muy hijo de Delicados y con el agua la tela SE PUEDE maltratar.

-No-me negué. Había visto como me quedo el traje de baño de Hinata, ella era mucho más delgada que yo, por lo que la parte de abajo me había quedado algo Aunque ajustada y yo no tenia un busto muy grande si era algo más que el de Hinata por Lo Que el principio se ajustaba bastante.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotras? -Hinata tomo el botón del short y lo Abrio Para Después bajar el cierre.

-Si no fuera mi hermana, esta seria una escena muy excitante-dijo Itachi quien Recibió un golpe de parte de Sasuke.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y era imposible discutir con me Hinata el muy corto el principio y, y mi cabello amarre con el listón. Sin voltear hacia donde Estaban los chicos camine junto a mis amigas hacia el mar.

-Mi hermano no te quita la mirada de encima.

-Estas equivocada, seguro mira a Ino.

-No, a ella la mira Itachi, ya mi Naruto-Comenzó a dar saltitos y lo saludo con la mano en alto.

-Y si sigues saltando Así harás que le de un paro cardiaco y no precisamente-se Burlo Ambas Ino y estallamos en risas. Hinata se ruborizo y detuvo los saltitos.

Estuvimos Entramos al agua y jugando y platicando un rato hasta que nuestros estómagos nos avisaron que no habíamos desayunado. Salimos del agua y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos platicando. Tomé mi toalla y Empecé a secarme, me solté el cabello y olvide volver a ponerme la blusa Y así el corto que me quede solo con el traje de baño.

Comimos unos sándwiches que Hinata e Ino habían preparado junto con unos refrescos. Después Hinata me alejo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- ¿Ha notado como se ven tu hermano y Ino?

-Si

-Se me Ocurrió algo, voy a pedirle a Naruto que vayamos a pasear por la orilla por aquel lado, y tú le pides a mi hermano que te acompañé También pero por este lado, Así los dejamos solos.

-Hinata no creo que ...

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿no te gustaría ver juntos a Ino ya Itachi? -Había Dado en el punto, además de ponerme esa carita de perrito moribundo a la Cual no me pude resistir.

-Esta bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Regresamos con los chicos y Hinata le dijo algo al oído a Naruto y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde van? -Pregunto Sasuke

-A caminar-contesto Naruto-regresamos al rato.

-Naruto ...

-Sasuke no empieces-Hinata lo interrumpió-volvemos más tarde.

-Ya vimos quien lleva los pantalones en casa-se Burlo Itachi Cuando vio que Sasuke no le respondió una Hinata.

Itachi-Oh vamos, ¿de que te ries? -Le dijo Ino-Tú haces lo que Saku quiere.

-No es cierto-se defendió Itachi

- ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños numero ocho de Saku? -Ino sonrió maliciosamente, sabia a lo que se Refería.

-No digas nada Ino-Itachi amenazo.

-Yo quiero saber-dijo Sasuke-Dime Ino, ¿Qué hizo Itachi?

Saku-Quería un Winnie Pooh En su fiesta, pero el show que Sakumi contrato tenia un compromiso ese día y No pudo ir. Bella le pidio un Itachi que se vistiera como Pooh y su hermano lo hizo. Salio con pintura amarilla en todo el cuerpo, con unos boxers amarillos y una blusa de Sakumi roja.

A estas alturas Sasuke y yo estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, Mientras Itachi asesinaba con la mirada a Ino.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo-dijo Sasuke aun muerto de la risa.

-Tenemos fotos y video-le dije-cuando quieras puedes verlas.

- ¡Saku! -Gritó mi hermano y me reí más fuerte, Itachi se levanto Y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde naruto y hinata se habían ido.

-Creo que sí molesto-dijo Ino apenada

-Será mejor que vaya el con-dije Intentando levantarme

-No, yo voy, yo conté su penosa historia, regresamos ahorita.

Ino se levanto y camino Detrás de Itachi dejándonos a sasuke ya mi ya un poco más tranquilos y en un silencio incomodo, partía su mirada sobre mí Pero no Quería voltear a verlo. Sentí unos pasos Detrás de nosotros y me GIRE Cuando escuche mi nombre.

- ¿Saku?

Estaba ahí Neji, mi mejor amigo al Cual no había visto desde que me había confesado sentir por mi algo más que un cariño de amigos. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y alegría. Rápidamente me levante y lo abrasé pensar pecado.

- ¡Neji! Qué gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté sin pensar en la obvia respuesta.

-Aquí vivo, ¿recuerdas? -Quitar el pecado contesto su mano de mi cintura-Saku te ves ... hermosa.

-Gracias-baje la mirada un poco incomoda, escuche a sasuke aclararse la garganta Detras de mi, voltee y lo presente.

-Oh, Sasuke el es mi mejor Neji Hyuga _amigo_ -Remarque la palabra amigo-y Neji el es Sasuke Uchiha un amigo y profesor de mi también.

Sasuke le Estiro la mano con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que no comprendí, Neji lo dejo con la mano estirada.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste Uchiha? -Pregunto Neji molesto.

-Importante no es nada-Sasuke bajo la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sasuke ¿de que te ries? -Pregunté un tanto molesta y curiosa.

-Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que Mencione al Cual Hinata lo asesino con su comida? -Asentí-cafetería era un perro, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Neji y de cariño le decíamos Nj.

Su hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro Intentando esconderla un poco, yo no me aguante y me rei bastante fuerte, curioso que su antiguo perro se llamara como era mi amigo y verlo que se lo haya recordado. Entonces me di cuenta que Neji había formado puños con sus manos Y Estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Que bueno que te résulte gracioso Saku-me dijo en un tono frió y cortante-quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Mi Boca formo una O sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras, es cierto yo me había reido, pero jamás fue mi Intención compararlo con un perro.

-Cuidado en como le hablas-sentenció Sasuke.

-Déjalo Sasuke-me puse entre los dos ya que se acercaban y los puños de Neji se veían cada vez mas más tensos-si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Saku me da igual, como todo lo que hace el.

No supe por que le conteste de esa manera. Sabía que le doleria. Vi que dejo de empuñar sus manos pero no me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Saku no quise que decir ...

-Déjalo Así Neji, nos vemos luego, vamonos Sasuke-lo tomo del brazo pero no lo movi ni un centimetro, aun veia fijamente un Neji, entonces entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y reacciono, Camino junto a mi hasta alejarnos de Neji.

Así llevarlo de la mano me hizo olvidar el incidente con mi amigo. No me molestaba, pero si me entristecía, yo sabia que Neji A veces decía cosas que no quería, como Aquella vez dijo que "Preferia verme muerta" Ya no recuerdo ni por que FUE, pero si sus palabras. Pero hoy, aquí, junto a Sasuke eso Parecía Tener menos Importancia, iba de su mano caminando por la playa. Seguimos en silencio hasta Llegar a unas rocas donde el se Recargo y me abrazó Cuando vio mis ojos un poco humedecidos.

-Lo siento, no fue mi Intención insultarlo-sus brazos se tensaron a mi Alrededor-y el no debio tomarla contra ti.

No tenia cabeza para pensar, Estaba en sus brazos y nada más importaba, cerré los ojos e inspirar a su aroma, embriagador era sen lugar a dudas, jamás lo encontraría en una loción, aroma natural de su época, tan dulce y varonil. Recorde como respirar y conteste.

-Se molesto conmigo por que ... el me ve como algo más que una amiga, por eso lo molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan Amargado-sonreí al recordar la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

-No lo culpo-dijo Sasuke aprestándome más contra el brazo con las Naciones Unidas y con la otra mano alzo mi rostro para mirarlo-sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes ... Debe ser muy frustrante.

No quise pensar en lo que quiso decir en ese momento. Tampoco podia, me Estaba viendo con esos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban, y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Esto Estaba mal, el profesor de mi época, Aunque el punto de gravedad era alcalde Qué estaba casado. Puse mis manos en su pecho con la Intención de Alejarme un poco, pero el no lo permitio y acerco su rostro al mío.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios, era igual de enloquecedor como su aroma y entonces me deje llevar, deje que me embriagara Con su aroma y su aliento, deje que me apretara más contra su cuerpo. Si me iba a besar ... Así que fuera.

* * *

**Hola despues de tanto tiemp0**

**ejejejej lo siente pero es que estuve acupada **

**espero k ejjejejj me perdone pero aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

**esta w0w k no jejejej**

**k espero den su examen, no al menos tan k se me doy con yn regaño o algo**

**bueno bye cuidesnse**

**y Que tenga un felis año**

** FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**Debo aclarar que la historia N0 me Pertenece , es de Swan Cinthia me concedió Su Permiso pára amoldarlo un SasuSaku . Así Como Los Personajes tampoco ; ya Que Son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Te presento a mi amnte**

**Cinthia Cisne**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

Después de escuchar la historia de mi amigo vestido de Winnie Pooh Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos en completo silencio. Yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, ese traje de baño se le ceñía al cuerpo y resaltaba sus caderas, subí mi vista pasando por su blanco y plano abdomen para llegar al busto el cual resaltaba con el tono azul de la tela. Finalmente llegue a su rostro, esos labios rosados apenas entreabiertos que parecían invitarme a cerrarlos con los míos, y sus ojos verde que miraban fijamente el mar. Aparte mi mirada ya que lucia incomoda y era lo que yo menos quería.

— ¿Saku? —escuche una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, ambos nos giramos y vi a un chico moreno y alto, de cabello oscuro y largo que miraba a Saku deslumbrado como si acabara de ver el sol.

— ¡Neji! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Saku se puso de pie inmediatamente y se le lanzo a los brazos, lo cual hizo despertar algo en mí, peor que aquella vez que Akasuna la invito a salir, me puse de pie detrás de Saku esperando que ese chico la soltara.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sonriendo pero no quitaba las manos ni la mirada del cuerpo de _mi_ Saku, momento, ella _no era_ _mi_ Saku— saku te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —Saku bajo la mirada pero ese tipo no la soltaba así que decidí no ser ignorado y me aclare la garganta para que ese chico se enterara que yo estaba con saku.

— Oh, Sasuke el es Neji Hyuga mi mejor _amigo_ —note que remarco la palabra amigo y una sonrisa casi inadvertida se formo en mi rostro— y Neji el es Sasuke Uchiha un amigo y también mi profesor.

Estire la mano tratando de contener mi sonrisa al recordad la ultima mascota que Hinata había tenido, casualmente ella había insistido en ponerla Nejin, y todos los demás le decíamos Neji hasta que Hinata decidió asesinarlo con su comida.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Uchiha? —pregunto Neji un tanto molesto dejándome con la mano estirada.

—No es nada importante —baje la mano, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Sasuke ¿de que te ríes? —pregunto con un tono molesto y desesperado, me vio atravesándome con esos ojos que cada momento me gustaban más y decidí hacerle saber mi gracia.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Hinata lo asesino con su comida? —ella asintió mientras yo la miraba, jamás vi la reacción de chico— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Nejin y de cariño le decíamos Neji.

Intente esconder la sonrisa, no quería de ningún modo que esto resultara insultante para el chico, solo era una coincidencia que se llamaran igual y que su aspecto me lo recordara, Saku rió fuertemente inundando mis sentidos con su musical sonrisa. Fue entonces que mire al chico el cual respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Saku—su voz sonó fría al dirigirse a Saku— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Esa era una reacción que jamás me espere, yo era quien lo había insultado, por más amigo que fuera de Saku, no tenía derecho a hablarle así a una mujer y menos a ella.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —le dije dando un paso hacia el, mirándolo fijamente.

—Déjalo Sasuke —Saku se puso entre los dos — si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Saku me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

Su voz sonaba dolida pero seria y fuerte.

—Saku no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Neji, nos vemos luego, vámonos Sasuke —Saku paso a mi lado, pero yo no quite la vista del chico, me había molestado bastante con su reacción hacia Saku y deseaba partirle la cara, entonces sentí la calida mano de Saku sobra la mía y la mire. Había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos y empecé a caminar junto a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos por la orilla, el tiempo parecía no tener sentido cuando llevaba a Saku a mi lado de la mano, ví una rocas y la dirigí hasta ellas, puse mi espalda contra la piedra más grande y ella quedo frente a mi. Note sus ojos un poco rojos y humedecidos, ese estúpido la había hecho sentirse mal. Un impulso me llevo a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda y las mías bajaron a su cintura.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —apreté mis manos para tenerla más cerca— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

Inspire el aroma a cerezas que emanaba su sedoso cabello, sentí como si miles de iones eléctricos pasaran por mi cuerpo al sentir su calida piel contra mi pecho el cual estaba descubierto por la camisa desabotonada.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, —eso era peor, si al chico le interesaba Saku, ¿Cómo le hablaba así?— por eso le molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado.

—No lo culpo —dije acercándola más a mi cuerpo, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos, deje una mano en su cintura y con la otra levante su rostro para ver esos ojos verdes — sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

Dije lo que sentía en realidad, yo estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Saku que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer, y estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo. Me acerque peligrosamente poseído por el color rojo de sus labios, sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro y su respiración que se hacia más y más agitada, subió sus manos a mi pecho e intento inútilmente alejarse pero no la deje. Al contrario la acerque mucho más y roce mis labios con los suyos.

Se sentían calidos y suaves. Nuestros labios se amoldaban como si estuvieran hechos para solo besarse entre ellos. Empecé a mover mi boca contra la de ella, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y puse ambas manos en su cintura de nuevo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y levanto más el rostro para permitirme más acceso a su boca. Pase mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concedió abriendo más su boca. Explore con mi lengua la suya la cual parecía tímida. Oí un suave gemido salir de su boca y perderse en la mía, pero no se separo. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras yo sentía su piel arder bajo mis manos.

Estaba completamente perdido en ese beso cuando una voz me saco de mi más hermoso sueño.

— ¡Itachi! No seas infantil —escuche la voz de Ino muy cerca.

Saku se separo asustada y note ese rubor hermoso en sus mejillas, se dejo caer en la arena y con su temblorosa mano empezó a jugar con los granos de arena. Detrás de las rocas apareció Itachi seguido de Ino.

—No debiste contar nada —grito Itachi.

— ¡Supéralo! Tenías doce años. Pero por que me sorprende si sigues comportándote igual y además…

Deje de escuchar su absurda conversación y me concentre en Saku quien seguía en la arena, me senté a su lado y entonces ella levanto su vista hacia mi.

—Saku, yo… lo… —no sabia que decir, me había encantado y quería repetirlo una y otra vez— yo lo siento, fue un error.

— ¿Un error? —su voz me pareció dolida— si, claro, lo se, será mejor que lo olvidemos y _jamás_ se vuelva a repetir.

Sus ojos se miraban brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían juntado, pero yo no me podía permitir jugar con ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Karin, y Saku solo era atracción física y no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella. Yo siempre había sido un caballero y no iba a hacerla mía para después dejarla, no se lo merecía y Karin tampoco. Yo me había casado con la idea de que era para toda la vida, me case enamorado de Karin, aunque ella nunca había sido capas de despertar en mi lo que Saku había logrado con tanta facilidad.

Nos habíamos sumido en un silencio incomodo, yo no sabia que más decirle y ella miraba fijamente el mar. La risa de Hinata se escucho y Naruto venia tras ella.

— ¡No! —Hinata se detuvo de repente— será mejor que nos vayamos, empezara a llover en unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

—Oh, yo lo se todo —dijo con una modestia que le destilaba por los poros

—Wow, a ver, ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? —pregunto Itachi extendiéndole la palma de la mano.

—Yo no necesito leer la mano —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

— ¿La planta del pie? —Itachi levanto el pie hasta la altura de Hinata, que no era mucha.

—Eres asqueroso —

—Pero estuviste a punto, si Itachi no se hubiera acercado, la hubieras mordido.

Maldito duende vidente. Cada día me convencía más de que mi hermana estaba loca.

—Hinata, tu vienes conmigo, Saku se ira en el jeep con su hermano.

—Pero yo quiero ir con Naruto.

—Entonces Naruto se viene con nosotros.

—Pero es que yo creo que Saku y tu…

— ¡Basta Hinata! Deja de jugar a cupido, entre Saku y yo no pasara nada, y lo que paso es tan incomodo para ella como para mi. Si no te gusta Karin como mi mujer lo siento mucho, pero deja de meterte en mi vida.

Le di la espalda y camine directo hasta mi Volvo, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por llevar tan lejos las cosas con Saku y me había desquitado con mi hermana. Ya después le pediría perdón.

Itachi subió las cosas al jeep y ayudo a Ino a subirse, después aparecieron Hinata y Naruto solos, Saku no se miraba por ningún lado. Naruto ayudo a Hinata a subirse al jeep y después de subió el.

—Y…

—Saku se quedo con un amigo —me dijo Naruto antes de que yo preguntara— el la llevara más tarde a su casa, nos vemos allá.

— ¡Amargado! —escuche gritar a Hinata cuando arranco el jeep.

Yo me quede de pie intentando localizar a Saku y llevarla conmigo de regreso a Konoha , si, estaba celoso de que se quedara con Neji, pero después lo pensé mejor. Si ese chico estaba interesado en Saku, esto seria lo mejor, que ella encontrara un hombre que la amara, no que solo la deseara como yo.

**Saku POV**

Estaba recogiendo las cosas para regresar de una vez a casa. Encontré mi blusa y mi short y me los puse, empezaba a refrescar y algunas nubes ya tapaban el sol. Buscaba mi celular cuando una mano morena me lo entrego.

—Saku… —Neji estaba frente a mi con la cara de arrepentido, vi en sus ojos ese amigo, mi Neji, el que fácilmente podía gustarme, aunque no como el quería— lo siento.

—Esta bien Neji, no será la primera vez que metes la pata, además yo también me burle de ti.

—Tu no, fue ese tipo —su rostro se tenso y después cambio a ser amable de nuevo— te invito a comer.

—Es que vine con ellos Neji y…

—Ve, no te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Hinata, y luego susurro— esto le servirá y hará que se le retuerza el hígado.

— ¿perdón? —pregunte.

—Que nosotros comeremos hígado —Hinata se encogió de hombros— quédate, estoy segura que este chico te regresara sana y salva a tu casa.

—Por supuesto, la cuidare más que a mi vida —sonrió Neji y me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero la verdad no moría de ganas de regresar a Konoha sentada junto a Sasuke, así que decidí quedarme.

Mi hermano y mis amigos desaparecieron y Neji me llevo a su casa, ahí estaba Hiashi quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Comimos y conversamos, era como sentirse en casa, había pasado miles de tardes en casa de Hizashi. La noche y la lluvia aparecieron. Neji me presto una de sus chamarras, me sentí calientita y cómoda, la olí y me de di cuenta que no se asemejaba nada al olor tan natural de Sasuke, el de Neji era agradable, pero el de Sasuke era simplemente encantador. Pero ¿Por qué estaba comparando el aroma de Neji con el de Sasuke? Quizás ese beso me había dejado más confundida de lo que pensé.

—Y entonces…

— ¿Qué?

—Ese tal Sasuke y tú son…

—Alumna y profesor.

—Que suertuda, yo siempre quise salir con mi profesora del jardín de niños y jamás lo conseguí —se burlo Neji

—Es hermano de Hinata. Y fuera de la universidad no es nada mío, salimos a dar un paseo nada más.

—Pero estabas sola con el —note que apretaba el volante, dejando ver los nudillos blancos por la presión.

—Neji, Sasuke es… —el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra me daba escalofrió, me mordí el labio.

— ¿Es que? ¿Gay?

Me reí por su supocisión, creo que seria un desperdicio y un delito que un hombre como Sasuke fuera gay.

—No, no es gay, esta casado —escupí la ultima palabra.

—Oh, se ve muy joven.

—Si, pero supongo que le llego la locura como a Haruka y Midori. Allá el, no me interesa.

Voltee hacia la ventana para que Neji no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Recordé las palabras de Sasuke 'fue un error'. Para el si, pero para mi, había sido mi primer beso, jamás había sido besada por nadie, y el lo había hecho de una manera que de ningún modo olvidaría, para mi no había sido un error. Suspire al recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algo que nunca volvería a sentir, algo que estaba segura ningún otro hombre iba a ser capaz de despertar en mi. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas que intente hacer desaparecer, no estaba bien que pensara en eso. Tenia que olvidar lo que Sasuke me hacia sentir. Esto era simplemente _imposible._

—Llegamos —la voz de Neji me saco de mis pensamientos

—Gracias, me la pase muy bien —le di una sonrisa sincera y baje del auto. Entre a mi casa, Itachi y mi papá estaban cenando, les di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto. Me di una larga ducha y llore.

Aunque no quería no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran mientras recordaba lo grandioso que había sido mi día, para terminarlo con tres simples palabras 'fue un error'. quería gritar, quería dormir, quería esconderme en mi cama y no salir jamás. quería no verlo de nuevo. Y quería en ese momento tenerlo junto a mí.

Con los ojos hinchados me fui a la cama y me perdí en mi sueño intentando no recordar

más, pero no fue así, pues hasta en mi sueño lo vi de nuevo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El lunes había llegado aun cuando desee que no lo hiciera. El domingo había estado metida en mi casa haciendo tareas y hablando con Temari de lo maravilloso que lo había pasado con Shikamaru, a veces me daba envidia, yo quería encontrar a ese hombre que me hiciera sentir lo que Shikamaru causaba en Temari. Me pregunto varias veces que me pasaba, pero no sabia si contarle mi experiencia con mi primer beso, me avergonzaba decirle que nuestro profesor había sido el autor.

Llegue en el jeep de mi hermano, se estaciono y vi el Volvo de Sasuke a tres carros de distancia. El corazón empezó a palpitarme como loco. Me dirigí a mi salón y el ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Pase junto a el para ir a mi asiento pero no levanto la vista hasta que el reloj marco las 8 en punto.

Dio la clase y nos dejo un trabajo sobre los escritores de 1800. A lo largo de toda la clase se dedico a caminar entre las mesas de la derecha, alejado de la mía, tampoco me miro y mucho menos me dio la palabra.

Así pasaron los días, en su clase el no me miraba, no me hablaba, no había ido a su casa desde aquel beso y cuando nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento se despedía con un seco 'adiós'. Me sentía ignorada y eso me dolía y me hacia enojar. Yo sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar después de aquel beso, pero no tenia por que tratarme como si yo no existiera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Casi mes después las cosas seguían igual, salvo por la situación en que Ino seria la capitana de porristas y estaba convenciéndome de participar.

—Saku por favor —era la décima vez que me lo pedía.

—No Ino, sabes como soy con mi coordinación, de hecho creo que la olvide al nacer y no la traje conmigo.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos —hablo Hinata— solo serán unos bailes, nada de piruetas ni cargas.

—Yo no bailo Hinata-

—Si bailas y lo haces muy bien —el tono de Ino ya mostraba molestia.

—No —dije firmemente

—Esta bien, no insistiremos más —dijo Ino— por hoy, oye, ¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños?

—No lo celebrare

— ¡¿Qué? —Hinata me miro como si acabara de confesar un grave delito— ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana —me encogí de hombros.

—Es muy poco tiempo, solo me dará tiempo de organizar algo sencillo y…

—Hinata, no me gustan las fiestas ni los regalos, así que no organices nada, ni compres nada, ¿entendido?

—Claro como el agua —sin embrago esa sonrisa que tanto me asustaba se cruzo por su rostro.

* * *

**Despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar la verdad no tengo excusa, buneo un poco la unversida y eso espero que me perdome me sorprende que les guste la historia pero la gloria no la llevo yo.**

** ya que como el princio dije no me pertence si no a Cinthia Swan ella es de la trama yo solo la amboldo para que la lean devo gradecer su review a;** loquita 70, Freeshx, Acriss, Nari, Isakaru, x-Misao-x, Ginna, SAINTS ROCKERS,** S**akuracello08, Avigail-natsumi. Hikari Kisu, ..,Samantha Grander Phantom,SaSuSaKu, Astry, .xKristenx. , Shado0wEmerald, Shie24 ,Miicka Uchiha. Monika-N, Alveiba , coolstar, Giisse Uchiiha, gatitha vampirica, MGGSS,

MUCCHAS GRAXIAS P0OR SUS REVIEWS ESPECIAL MENTE A **RANKO UCHIHA **

QUE ME AYUDADO MUCHO YA QUE SIN ELLA NO TUVIERA UNA CUENTA AKI Y DAR UN POO

SOBRE MIS LOCAS IDEAS Y CRIRTICAS

BYE CUIDENSE


End file.
